Red vs Blue: Kingdom Hearts
by Epiclot214
Summary: When the natural order is threatened, Sora must band together with the bravest and fiercest heroes in the Multiverse... but instead, he got the Reds and Blues. Taking the place of Season 16, our favorite simulation soldiers have stumbled upon an adventure of traveling to other worlds and fighting the forces of darkness and how. Seriously, how? Rated T for censoring the swears.
1. Darkness Ascension

_"_ _There is an unwritten rule in the Multiverse, where the greatest changes hinge on the humblest of actions. A trick. An act of friendship. A slice of pepperoni pizza. Suddenly, all is lost. I saw the signs, such as the stars disappearing in the sky, the keyblade's arrival approaching. The end is nigh. I should have known the beginning of our end was an ending on its own. But we learned the truth far too late. Not before the Reds and Blues had vanquished their foes. Not before their foe had activated the temporal vortex. Most critically, not before the device fulfilled its true purpose. Master Yen Sid, all of that happened at the same time as the problems we face came to be. I refuse to believe it's a coincidence. I'm leaving my castle to investigate, but I advise you to keep an eye on these Red and Blue soldiers and figure out what our enemies plan for them."_

* * *

"I could eat a horse." Grif stated.

"With you, I'm worried that's not a figure of speech." Carolina said.

"That's a figure of speech?" Grif asked.

"For goodness sake, what's wrong with you?" Simmons asked in disgust.

"Whatever." Grif said. "Are we done here? 'Cause I got some volleyballs to spike in this flipping volcano."

"Was that an attempt at a metaphor?" Simmons asked confusingly.

It was a good way to end the day for the Reds and Blues of Project Freelancer. After defeating an identical group and stopping them from foolishly destroying the Earth, they were ready to get back to their laid-back, simple lifestyle. It would have been a good way to end their story, but as it will soon turn out, these lovable idiots wouldn't be so lucky.

"Yo, are we serious about grub?" Tucker asked. "My stomach is rumbling. With all the fighting and shooting, I think we skipped a meal or three."

"There ain't no good reason to go out for chow," Sarge pointed out, "And we still got MRI's to spare. I've got an emergency supply stuffed in Lopez for this very situation."

"You seriously keep food in Lopez?" Carolina asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Sarge said. "Right up his keister. Way deep in there next to his radioactive isotope nuclear generator, where they always stay nice and toasty."

"Kinky." Kakaina Grif (also known as Sister) commented.

"Gross." Bitters commented.

"You think that's gross?" Simmons asked. "Just wait until you see where the condiments come out."

"Look guys," Grif said, "We can have snacks from Lopez' butt literally any time, but right now, we're on Earth, the culinary capital of the civilized galaxy. Let's go out."

"Shouldn't we stick around?" Tucker asked. "Wait for the cops?"

"Maybe it's best to let us handle that." Dylan Andrews said. "The UNSC still think you're all terrorists. Best to lay low until the heat dies down."

It was a good idea on Dylan's part. For a long while, the evil counterparts of the Reds and Blues have been attacking UNSC bases and killing Freelancer agents. Because of their uncanny appearances, the authorizes have mistaken them for the original Reds and Blues, the same people who not only helped expose and bring down Project: Freelancer, but also liberated the planet Chorus from Charon Industries.

"So food." Grif said. "Maybe Italian."

"How about a blood sausage, or blood pudding, or the blood of my fallen enemies!" Sarge suggested. "You know, just to spice things up."

"Chili's is always good." Tucker said.

"There's a Chili's on Chorus now." Grif said. "We can eat that anywhere."

"Oh, how about Home Depot?" Caboose asked. "They have the best cotton candy."

"And now, we know where all the wall insulation went." Carolina said.

"Maybe something with a vegetarian option?" Doc said.

"You don't get a vote." Grif said. "You lost that right when you betrayed us, you purple Judas."

It was understandable for the Reds and Blues to be mad at Doc, the purple armored pacifist. For a while, he sided with their evil counterparts against them for his years of neglect and abuse. The only reason they're keeping him around is because he switched sides at the last minute in order to help restore Carolina from exhaustion.

"Hooters?" Sister asked.

"Lifetime ban." Tucker pointed out.

"Donut!" Simmons gasped.

"Simmons, I like the way you think," Grif said, "But let's save that for dessert."

"No, I mean, where's Donut?" Simmons said. "Shouldn't he be here yelling about fondue?"

Grif gave an exasperated sigh. "Caboose, we know you'll eat anything. Why don't you go off and search for him?"

"Okay. I'll be right back." Caboose turned around looking for the pink, cheery member of Red team.

"Maybe we could go for some strudel." Tucker said.

"No way." Sarge protested. "Red Team only eats winner food. This mouth should never eat food that ever lost a World War. No German, no Japanese, and no French-Canadian."

"How about hoke?" Sister asked.

"No fish." Grif said. "I want something that's gonna give me a heart attack. How do you all feel about turducken?"

* * *

Inside the base they just exited, Caboose walked in on the same room the Blues and Reds had activated their Doomsday machine before they shut it down. He walked in and found Donut.

"Hey, Donut." Caboose greeted. "We're about to go and get food. Do you, um, eat food?"

What Caboose failed to notice was the state Donut was in. There wasn't just one Donut. All over the room, there were over a dozen pink soldiers with the same voice scampering, vanishing, and reappearing all over the room while speaking gibberish. Some of them were floating in the air, some were disappearing, some were in a straight line repeating the same movements. But despite all these anomalies that would stun anyone, Caboose was just too dumb to notice anything suspicious.

"Yeah, me too." Caboose said. "Tell me, how do you feel about take-out?"

In a flash of pink lightning, all the Donut's were one again, but he was floating in the air. And as fast as an eye-blink, his body was contorted in many ways. And like before, Caboose was oblivious.

"Okay. How about fish and chips?"

Donut's rolled up, contorted body rotated while growing pink spikes out of his armor.

"Yeah, me too. Why say chips when you mean freedom fries?"

With one final scream, Donut gave one last spin before disappearing into nothingness.

"Okay. Bye." Caboose left the room without even being stunned by what happened. Yep, he's that stupid.

* * *

"That's it." Grif said. "I'm putting my foot down. Trust me. Sammy Raffiello's is the best pizza on Earth. It's worth the trip."

"Sarge?" Simmons asked.

"I can live with pizza." Sarge said. "Like Doc, the Italians switched sides at the last minute in all three World Wars. But no calzones. I like to keep my calzones in my friend-zone."

"Great." Grif said. "So that's…" He counted everyone there. "Twelve of us?"

"No, we're good." Palomo said speaking for his team that just came from Chorus. "We all ate on the way here."

"And we really need to head back." Jensen said. "There are some pretty interesting things happening on Chorus these days."

"Can't wait to change the subject!" Grif interrupted quickly. "I mean, can't wait to hear all about it. But later, not now."

"If you guys are heading to Chorus, I'd like to hitch a ride to see if Wash is on the mend." Carolina said. Before the battle against the rogue soldiers, her partner, Agent Washington, was so delirious, he accidently got his neck shot in the crossfire. He was sent to the emergency room on Chorus and is awaiting recovery. "Not that you need my permission, but you all earned some R&R. And grab a to-go slice for Washington."

"A slice?" Tucker asked. "I'm bringing that dude back some deep dish and some garlic knots."

"Great." Sister said. "And maybe we can get into some crazy stuff along the way…"

"No!" Grif shouted. "No more adventure. I created a new science to make sure of it."

"A new science?" Simmons asked.

"You can't tell, but I'm winking pretty hard under this helmet." Grif said.

That's when Caboose returned to the group. They all saw he didn't have Donut with him.

"Caboose," Tucker said, "You were supposed to bring back Donut."

"Ah, yeah." Caboose said. "He's gone. He left."

"He left the island?" Tucker asked.

"Uh, yes." Caboose said. "Also, no."

"I'm confused." Carolina said. "Where is Donut?"

"You know, he didn't say." Caboose said. "He was a little rude."

"Good enough for me." Grif said. "Let's boogie."

"And leave Donut behind?" Sarge asked.

"Maybe we should look around for a bit." Tucker said. "See where he went."

"All right!" Sarge cheered. "Ain't no party like a search party!"

"NO!" Grif yelled. "NO! No search party! No call for adventure! We need a meal!"

"Someone's hangry." Sister said.

"That's Grif's secret." Simmons said. "He's always hangry."

"YOU'RE RIGHT, I'M HANGRY!" Grif yelled. "DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY EVERYTHING HAS TO BE A BIG PRODUCTION WITH YOU PEOPLE! WE'RE GOING OUT FOR PIZZA, NOT AN EPIC QUEST!"

"We're going on a pizza quest." Caboose said.

Grif sighed. "Do not call it that. It is not a pizza quest. We are going to Sammy's for a large pepperoni. End of story."

Everyone got in their ships and left for their respective directions.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, sir?" one hooded man asked. "These must be the dumbest people in all the worlds."

"They may be stupid, but they managed to make it so far." The other hooded man said. "They may prove more useful than we ever imagined. All we need now is for their paths to cross."

* * *

"Guys, I get it." Grif said standing in front of the pelican aircraft he crashed into the middle of the forest. "I messed up. I shouldn't have nosedived. Let's just say we're done with the criticism."

"Grif!" Sarge shouted. "Protocol clearly states that the soldier who crashed the plane simply because he was too excited about stuffed crust is subject to at least an hour's worth of criticism from each person!"

"That's take forever." Tucker said. "Can't we all just say one thing? Go around the horn?"

"But how am I going to pound three million pounds of failure into a single insult?" Sarge asked.

"Totally counts!" Grif insisted. "Sis?"

"You should really stick with what you're good at, big bro: not calling Mom and sucking the cheese out of breadsticks."

"Maybe next time, you should…"

"Primary cast only, Doc!" Grif interrupted.

"Next time, I'm putting someone smarter on the wheel," Tucker said, "Like Caboose… or a bobblehead!"

"OH!" Caboose shouted. "Yo mama's so fat…" He didn't follow it up leaving everyone in silence.

"You got a punch-line for that joke, Caboose?" Simmons asked.

"Uh, joke?" Caboose asked.

"Nice flying, idiot." Simmons said sarcastically."

"Thanks for keeping it brief." Grif said. "So where to now?"

"According to my navigator Sammy's should be ten minutes ahead." Simmons said. "It's just through these slightly ominous woods."

"About these less ominous woods over there?" Grif said.

"A little longer, but yeah." Simmons said.

"Better safe then sorry." Grif said before going through the more peaceful path leaving Simmons suspicious.

As soon as the Reds and Blues entered a clearing, Caboose approached Tucker.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Caboose said.

"Just go in your suit, Caboose." Tucker said. "We have waste disposal systems for a reason."

"I can't go with other people watching, sorry." Caboose said before leaving the clearing.

"So," Simmons said approaching Grif, "This detour wouldn't have anything to do with your new 'science', would it?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Grif said smugly.

"Are you winking right now?" Simmons asked.

"If I tell you, you gotta keep it to yourself. Got it?"

"Gotcha."

"Okay. I created a new system, and now that it's in effect, we're never going on another adventure ever again!"

"A new system?"

"Yeah. See, when I was alone on Iris, and definitely not losing my mind with volleyballs, I've been reading up on this book Jax left behind. It's all about story structure."

"Like in movies?"

"And TV shows and comic books. And it talks about these things called incendiary incidents. They're the things that make stories happen. I figured, 'Shoot! If we could avoid incendiary incidents in real life, we'd do nothing forever'."

"How does that apply in the real world?" Simmons asked.

"So earlier, when Jensen was talking about interesting things happening on Chorus, that could mean some stuff with temples or struggles with the UNSC, but it was definitely incendiary. So I quickly changed the subject. And when Locus sent a message to our ship's computers, I crashed the Pelican before it can be discovered. Sure, it means we'll have to walk the rest of the way, but a little work now saves a ton of work later."

"Wait, what was Locus' message?" Simmons asked.

"I don't know." Grif answered. "Something about stars vanishing or something like that. I crashed before I could learn anymore."

"So your new science is preemptive laziness." Simmons inferred. "That's stupid." He began to choke up. "I'm so proud of you."

At that moment, Caboose ran back to the group in excitement. "I FOUND A LAKE!"

"That's great, Caboose." Tucker said.

"The lake is glowing!" Caboose added.

"Guys, no detours!" Grif said trying to steer everyone away.

"Glowing lake?" Sarge asked walking to where Caboose came from. "I gotta see this."

"Oh, shoot." Grif said.

The Reds and Blues followed Caboose to where he was at. When they stopped, they gazed at a lake unlike any they have seen before. There was a very bright light emitting a yellow glow from the bottom of the water.

"What's down there, a car?" Tucker asked.

"It's just… swamp gas." Grif said nervously. "Let's go!"

"Wait, something's coming out." Simmons said.

The first thing that emerged from the water was a gun with a very unique design. Once it completely emerged, then came a man who was holding it; a man in pink armor.

"Donut?" everyone gasped.

"Ah, friends." Donut said with happiness in his voice. The glow died down and the lake looked normal, but Donut was walking on the top of the water like it was solid ground toward them. "Let me bask in your presence once more. It's great to see you again."

"Donut!" Sarge shouted. "What did we tell you about disappearing suddenly and then mysteriously showing up in strange lakes?"

"And what's that about seeing us again?" Tucker asked. "You were gone for only two hours."

"Ah, yes." Donut said. "He said it'd be like that. For you, barely any time has passed. But for me, infinity, eternity, like way longer."

"How did you find us?" Sister asked.

"Ah, 'tis a story longer than time." Donut said.

"Forget that!" Grif shouted. "Story time can wait. Pizza now."

"No!" Donut shouted. "If we hesitate, we'll be drowned in darkness. It's too late for this world, but not to escape to another!"

"You… want to leave Earth now?" Doc asked.

"That's not what I mean." Donut said. "The most appropriate term in this case would have to be… another dimension!"

"…What?" Tucker asked.

"You heard me." Donut said. "We were all chosen to fight the forces of darkness… as reality-warping warriors!"

"AHA!" Grif shouted. "I know what this is! He's just pranking us!"

"Am not!" Donut defended himself.

"Come on, guys. He's obviously messing with us." Grif said. "This is payback for when we told him decorative curtains would help improve Red base."

"This has nothing to do with that betrayal of trust!" Donut said.

"Oh, man, Donut!" Sarge said in a disappointed tone. "You got my hopes up for a minute!"

"Thanks a lot, Red team." Tucker said.

"Guys, please!" Donut pleaded. "You gotta listen to me!"

"See that, Simmons?" Grif asked. "Totally dodged the bullet on that one."

"So Grif," Simmons said, "In Jax's book, what happens after the call to adventure?"

"I don't know." Grif said. "I stopped reading after the important bits."

"What if refusing the call to adventure is the adventure?"

"Don't be dumb, Simmons. We're finished. Roll credits."

* * *

A boy looked out to the horizon from his island beach. Little Sora had just spent his day building his boat and dreaming of venturing to other worlds with his friends, Riku and Kairi.

"Hey, Sora!" Kairi called from afar. "Come on over!"

"Be right there!" Sora called out. He looked out on the horizon once more. "Yeah, be there soon."

* * *

Despite Donut's protests, the Reds and Blues continued on their journey. Eventually, they made it to Sammy Raffiello's pizza restaurant… or what's left of it. The building had a huge chunk taken out of it. And the billboard was left dangling. The entire area was in a destroyed state. The local police said that the whole place was torn apart by a group of mysterious, black phantasms. But Grif was too broken up about his favorite pizza destroyed to even care.

"So, Chinese?" Tucker asked.

"Guys, I'm telling you the truth!" Donut insisted. "When are you going to listen to me? I traveled through many realities to be here with you!"

"Donut, you're obviously confused." Simmons said. "Even if this Multiverse even existed, there's no way any human has the technologies to even…"

Suddenly, Donut fired his strangely-designed rifle into the air. But what came out wasn't a bullet. It was a pink beam of light that circled into the air until the inside of the circle revealed a new setting. It was an Arabian city in the middle of the desert with a giant palace at the center.

"What the heck?" Simmons asked in shock.

"How did you do that?" Sister asked.

"Caboose never told you the full story of what happened on that island." Donut said.

"He just said you were gone." Tucker said.

"Gone indeed. When Loco's time machine zapped me, I became untangled from the very fabric of reality. I was scattered to worlds beyond our very imagination. Until, I was rescued by the Benefactor."

"The Benefactor?" Sarge asked. "Who's that?"

"Only the smartest man in the entire Multiverse." Donut replied. "He found me, reassembled me, and gave me the holy duty that I also pass onto you, my friends."

"And that duty is…" Simmons said.

"To slay the Heartless!" Donut said. "Normal weapons will do nothing against them, so the Benefactor crafted these guns just for us." Suddenly, four other guns similar to Donut's appeared before the Reds and Blues. "They have a powerful energy that can kill a normal Heartless with a single blast."

"And a Heartless is…" Simmons asked.

"A parasite made of darkness." Donut explained. "Think of them like zombies. They travel from world to world consuming the heart of any living being they come across. Once they take it, you change into one of them. A fate worse than death indeed. And right now, their activity has gotten worse. They now have a commanding force controlling them all making them send their entire worlds into total darkness."

"How is it scientifically possible for a bunch of little black critters to blacken an entire universe?" Simmons asked.

"Not science, Simmons." Donut said. "The hearts, the Heartless, the energy from these guns, they are all made of a magic force. I know it's hard to believe, but if you don't take my word for it, you'll never survive this war between light and darkness. Here's what I do know. Every world has a magical keyhole to their hearts."

"Sidebar," Simmons whispered to the others, "How do we know this is really Donut? He doesn't sound like him."

"These holes are tight by the way." Donut said. "When it comes to the Heartless, it's gonna take quite a number of men to get into them."

"Withdrawn." Simmons said.

"Once the keyholes are completely unlocked, the Heartless will get into the heart of the world and corrupt it with darkness." Donut continued. "If we don't find the keyblade and use it to seal the keyholes, then we won't be basking in the light anywhere ever again."

"And… what can we do?" Tucker asked.

"The Benefactor gave us two objectives." Donut answered. "First, we need to use these guns to kill every Heartless we see. And second…"

Donut was interrupted by the sudden explosion sound in the distance. Everyone turned and saw a black cloud growing across the forest about to reach them.

"What's happening?" Sister asked.

"It's like I said!" Donut said. "They already found this world's keyhole! Everything's being consumed by darkness!"

"Men, be prepared to shoot it down!" Sarge shouted.

"What are you going to do, shoot the weather with bullets?" Tucker asked.

"Everyone, get behind me!" Donut shouted punching the ground. As soon as he did, a pink bubble dome surrounded the group as the dark cloud hit.

"HURRY, GUYS!" Donut strained. "I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH LONGER THIS SHIELD CAN HOLD! OPEN A PORTAL AND GET OUT OF HERE! REMEMBER, THE SECOND OBJECTIVE IS TO FIND THE KEYBLADE AND SEAL THE KEYHOLES!"

The guns were separated into four pairs and opened different portals at random. Tucker jumped into one with Sister, Caboose jumped with Lopez, Grif with Doc, and Sarge with Simmons. They fell into bright void until they each ended up in different worlds. Caboose and Lopez ended up in a world with giant mushrooms and a smiling cat. Grif and Doc entered a very thick jungle, Sarge and Simmons were in the middle of an Olympic Colosseum, and Tucker and Sister were in a place the locals called Traverse Town. And that is how it all began.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** In honor of the upcoming Kingdom Hearts 3 game, I am making a crossover story. The Reds and Blues are now spending Season 16 traveling the worlds and battling Heartless. Give me your comments._


	2. Where Are They Now

In a deep, very thick part of the jungle, Doc was utterfly flabbergasted while Grif was kneeling down looking at the gun-shaped device Donut had given them.

"THAT WAS MENTAL! TOTALLY MENTAL! WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?! Grif, say something!"

"Can you please just give it a rest?" Grif asked annoyed at the medic's shouting.

"But Grif, what do you think it all means?"

"I'm not thinking about it at all!"

"So you're just going to ignore what happened with that storm and Donut's pink force field thing and this gun that suddenly landed us in the middle of some kind of jungle."

"All I know is that if I don't figure out how this stupid machine works, we're gonna die out here. I just want to use this to go back home."

"But didn't Donut say that home was gone? Consumed by some kind of dark force?"

"Bull! I'm not letting some spooky smoke keep me from a delicious dish of pizza!"

Doc could have brought reasoning into it, but he knew better than anyone that Grif wasn't the reasonable type. So all he could do was help out. "Let me take a look. I'm pretty great with technology. Better than I am with anatomy. Hehe."

"Back off!" Grif shouted.

Doc took a pause to take a few steps back "…I'm detecting some hostility from you. Are you mad? At me?"

"I'm mad at everything!" Grif ranted. "The world! The universe! I'm mad that we got roped into some new crazy adventure! And yeah, I'm mad that I got stranded in the middle of the jungle with a purple Brutus, the least useful teammate ever, or should I say former teammate since you cozied up to our enemies."

That was Doc's trigger for sadness. "Yeah, it's okay you hate me. If I'm being transparent, I kinda hate me too."

"Oh, goodness, Doc. Please spare me." Grif knelt back down to the machine ignoring Doc.

"Yeah. I should have figured out the Blues and Reds were bad guys sooner. Because I didn't I'm responsible for all the violence and the heartbreak and the death. Wash being hurt. Or Loco. I let down my friends at all sides. And I'm torn to bits about it."

Grif was obviously ignoring Doc, so all he could do was watch the screen on the gun give him a digital message, which made him angry. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HOME CAN'T BE FOUND?! YOU STUPID PIECE OF JUNK! I OUGHTA USE YOU AS A DI…"

* * *

"Watch your language, Simmons." Sarge commanded. Simmons was doing the same thing Grif was doing with similar results, but instead, he was doing it in the middle of a Greek city.

"Sorry, sir." Simmons apologized. "I just can't figure this thing out. There's no identifiable technology in this device. There's no power source, no control board, no anything. It's basically like magic."

"Red team's got a magic gun! HORRAH!" Sarge bellowed.

"Sarge, I don't know what just happened with Donut, but this can't possibly be magic." Simmons denied. "Not to mention, we still don't know what exactly happened back home. Doesn't this scare you?"

"Scare, schmare!" Sarge brushed off. "We've finally got a real enemy now."

"What do you mean?"

"The Heartless. Donut said there's a commanding force behind them. So we must use these magic guns to find them and put lead in their head."

"But how can we know what other worlds there are? We don't even know where we are now. Based on the architecture, I think it's some kind of Greek landscape, but it all looks brand new. I think this is a world where ancient Greece was still current Greece."

"Perfect! If this is ancient Greece, then the greatest heroes in history must still be alive here. Perseus! Jason! Hercules!"

"Sarge, those are all made-up. The ancient Greeks just fabricated those legends to make sense of storms and sunsets before science was a thing. There's no Perseus, no Jason, and definitely no Hercules."

"Oh, Hercules is real all right." A stranger said revealing to have listened in on the last bit. "He's at the Collisseum training for the games." He continued his walk and when he was out of sight, Simmons dropped his jaw, even though no one can see it.

"Uh… what?"

"Perfect!" Sarge called out running off to the Collisseum with Simmons behind him. "Hercules, here we come!"

* * *

When Lopez regained his green sight, his mechanical visor faceplate exposed Caboose right to his face.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up, Lopez! Can you hear me? Blink twice if you can hear me."

" _I don't have eyelids, Caboose._ " Lopez said in Spanish. (Note that I can't type all Spanish, so I can only use Lopez' words in English, but he speaks them as Spanish)

"That's right. You fell, Lopez." Caboose explained. "You fell, and your head fell off, and I put it back on your neck with tape and spit and glue and gum to make you feel better."

" _I don't feel any better._ " Lopez said.

"That's good! You feel all better! I need your help, Lopez. We need to work together to figure out Donut's riddle. I only remember pieces."

" _'_ _Kill all the Heartless we see and find the Keyblade to seal the keyholes'_." Lopez recalled

"No, I think it was something about hearts…" Caboose said trying to remember really hard. "Being heartful… and find something made with… bows. THAT'S IT! It's someone's birthday and we need to find a present with a nice bow tied to it!"

" _It doesn't matter what I say._ " Lopez said. " _You're just going to keep going._ "

"But if that's true, then we don't know what to do." Caboose said in worry. "We don't know who's birthday it is, so we can't surprise them with a gift."

Suddenly, a humming sound drew their attention on a branch above them. At first, it was just a pair of eyes with a cartoony grin. Then, a body formed out of nowhere. It was a pink, smiling cat with purple stripes. He chuckled at the sight of Caboose and Lopez before speaking up.

"A gift, you say."

" _Is that a talking, smiling cat?_ " Lopez questioned, but Caboose wasn't as confused.

"My friend's right, Mr. Cat. We need to find a present! Preferably one tied in a neat bow."

The cat chuckled again. "Well, luckily for you, I know where you can find a present."

"And it'll surprise them?" Caboose asked

"I guarantee it." The cat chuckled again. "Just follow me."

" _My goodness, this is going to backfire._ " Lopez groaned.

"Oh, it won't backfire, Lopez. Let's go!" Caboose said before leaving.

It was then that Lopez realized that Caboose actually understood him that time. " _Wait, what?_ "

* * *

In the middle of a brick town, Tucker and Sister were both examining the gun they had.

"Seriously?" Tucker asked. "Are you sure?"

"I know that symbol." Sister said. "That's the shuffle button."

"Who the heck builds a world-traveling gizmo with a shuffle button?" Tucker asked.

"Apparently, this Benefactor guy. Who is he anyway? All Donut told us about him was that he was very smart."

"If he's so smart, why doesn't he stop the Heartless himself? Why does he need us?"

"Why are you asking me? I don't even know where we are."

"They'll come at you out of nowhere." An unfamiliar voice called out.

Tucker and Sister turned around and looked outside of the alleyway they were standing in. They caught sight of a man in a black jacket meeting up with a boy with spikey hair, a white shirt, and red pants carrying a key-shaped sword. The man in the black jacket continued talking to the boy.

"And they'll keep on coming at you as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade. But why would it choose a kid like you?"

"Hey." The boy replied. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Never mind." The man said approaching the boy. "Now, let's see that Keyblade."

"What?" the boy asked readying a battle stance. "There's no way you're getting this!"

"All right." The man said as he pulled out a sword that looks like it merged with a pistol. "Have it your way."

Tucker and Sister were stunned when they saw the man and the boy fight clashing sword to sword. It was a short fight and the man won easily. At the end of it, the boy fell unconscious and tell backwards. At that point, Tucker decided to intervene while Sister followed.

"Hey, Schwartzenegger!" Tucker shouted. "Am I going to have to report you for child abuse?"

"Yeah." Sister agreed. "I'm into weird stuff, but even I have standards."

The man turned to the two simulation soldiers. "This has nothing to do with you."

"Oh, you think you're so cool just because of your fancy gun-sword?" Tucker asked mockingly. "Well, I got a sword that's way better. Oh, and this too." Tucker whipped out his alien energy sword. "Bow chicka bow wow!"

"Hold on, everyone." A new voice called out. Everyone turned and saw a young girl with short hair, a small outfit, a yellow scarf, and a ninja headband. "We might want to hold off. What did you learn, Leon?"

The man in the jacket looked at Sora with concern filling his eyes. "Well, Yuffie, it looks like things are worse than we thought. A lot worse."

"Back the truck up." Tucker said. "What the heck does that mean? Who the heck are you? And what the heck is going on?"

The man named Leon looked back at Tucker and Sister and saw the guns they carried. "Those guns. I've never seen anything like them before. Where did you get those?"

"Our friend gave them to us." Sister said. "Said we're going to need them in the 'battle against the Heartless'. Know anything about that?"

Leon and the girl called Yuffie looked at each other in shock before turning back at them.

"I think we might want to compare notes." Yuffie said.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_ : _Today, Kingdom Hearts 3 was released in my area. My brother pre-ordered it in Delux and is really excited about it. So to commemorate, I upload this chapter today. I was going to use the whole Traverse Town chapter, but I didn't have any time. So I'm going to split it into two parts. I'll upload the next half sometime in the future._


	3. Traverse Town

When Sora woke up, he thought for a moment that Yuffie was someone else.

"I think you overdid it, Squall." Yuffie said.

"That's Leon." Leon corrected.

"Good to see you awake, kid." Tucker said. "These two wouldn't say anything until you woke up."

"I don't want to have to explain the whole situation twice." Leon said.

Everyone looked at the key-shaped sword sitting in the corner.

"The keyblade." Yuffie described. "We had to keep it away from the kid to shake off those creatures. That's how they were tracking him."

"Me?" Sora asked.

"Still," Leon said, "Hard to believe that you of all people are the chosen one." He picked up the keyblade, but it disappeared from his hand and reappeared in Sora's. There was a surprised gasp from him, Tucker, and Sister. "But I guess beggars can't be choosers."

"Why don't you start making sense?" Sora demanded. "What's going on here?"

"We'll get to that in a bit." Leon said. "But first, I'd like to hear where these two came from." He turned to Tucker and Sister. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kaikana Grif, but you can call me Sister."

"Lavernius Tucker, wooer of women." Sister chuckled at the bragging. "Hey! It's true! Anyway, back on Earth, us and our friends were trying to go out for pizza when our friend, Donut, suddenly told us that a bunch of shadowy zombies were about to eat our planet or whatever. He then gave us a few of these guns which he says can take us to other worlds. We got separated, and suddenly, the two of us winded up here."

"Shadowy zombies eating your planet?" Yuffie asked. "Sounds like the Heartless."

"What's that?" Sora asked.

"There are many worlds out there besides the ones you're all from and this town." Leon explained. "They haven't been aware of each other because they were never connected. It kept the balance in check. But ever since the Heartless came on the rise, that balance has been in danger."

"The Heartless?" Sora asked.

"The ones that attacked you." Yuffie described.

"Those without hearts." Leon continued. "They're attracted to the darkness in people's hearts. And there is darkness in every heart."

"But why are they attacking now?" Tucker asked.

"Donut also told us that there's now a mastermind behind the Heartless." Sister said. "Maybe that has something to do with it."

"Hey," Yuffie said, "Have you heard of someone named Ansem?"

"Who?" Tucker asked.

"A scientist, a good one too." Leon said. "He was studying the Heartless before he mysteriously disappeared. He wrote down all his findings in a journal, but there was so many notes, they were scattered around the worlds."

"So what?" Sister asked. "Someone found Ansem's papers and used them to control the Heartless?"

"That's one theory." Leon said. "But that's not enough to stop them. If there is someone pulling the strings, then we need to use the keyblade as much as we can."

"You mean this?" Tucker asked pulling out his energy sword.

"Why would I ever mean anything like that?" Leon asked.

"Well, it works as a key and a blade." Tucker said. "You see, back home, I found this thing hidden in an alien temple. Since then, it's been a big help unlocking several alien temples for me."

"I seriously doubt it's the same thing." Yuffie said. "After all, your sword doesn't look anything like Sora's."

"The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade." Leon said. "They're gonna keep coming after Sora no matter what."

"Well, I didn't ask for this." Sora said.

"The Keyblade chooses its master." Yuffie said. "And it chose you."

"So tough luck." Leon said slouching on the wall.

"Hey, didn't Donut say something about finding the Keyblade?" Sister asked.

"I stopped listening to him after he mentioned parasites made of shadows." Tucker said. "My mistake."

"How did all this happen?" Sora asked. "I remember being in my room." Suddenly, Sora gasped and jumped off the bed. "Wait a minute! What happened to my home? My island? Riku! Kairi!"

"You know what? I really don't know." Leon answered. "Probably the same thing that happened with the world these two are from. By the way, you said your friend… 'Donut' gave you those guns that can travel to other worlds. Did he make them?"

"He said some guy called the Benefactor did." Sister replied. "Apparently, he believes we have what it takes to kill all the Heartless and save the Multiverse."

"Clearly, the guy didn't do his homework on us." Tucker said.

"Well, we should probably meet up with Aerith and the other visitors." Leon said.

"LEON!" Yuffie screamed. Suddenly, a black figure appeared out of nowhere. It wearing a knight-like armor.

"Yuffie, run!" Leon shouted pulling out his sword. When Yuffie left, Leon got into a stance with Sora, Tucker, and Sister.

"Let me guess." Tucker said. "Heartless?"

"Yes!" Leon said. "After it!"

Suddenly, the Heartless jumped out the window with Leon right behind. Wanting to avoid the jump, Sora, Tucker and Sister ran out the door without even noticing the anthropomorphic dog and duck in the other room. When they ran out to the street, there were Heartless everywhere. Leon approached them.

"Don't bother with the small fry. Find the leader."

"But Donut told us to kill as much Heartless as we can." Sister said.

"If that's what you want, go ahead. I won't stop you. Just be careful." Leon turned and ran off.

"All right, you ankle-biters!" Tucker shouted aiming his gun. "Eat super-gun!"

The gun fired a lead bullet straight into its face, but the Heartless wasn't even fazed.

"Well, forget me!" Tucker shouted. "RUN!"

Tucker, Sister, and Sora ran down the street trying to avoid as much Heartless as they can. From street to street, they kept trying to dodge any attack the monsters threw at them until they made it to the door that read "Third District."

When they believed they lost the Heartless, they took a moment to catch their breaths.

"I don't get it!" Tucker said. "Donut said these things could hurt them. Why didn't it?"

"Let me take a look." Sister said examining hers. "Huh. It looks like this thing has two settings. One shoots lead and the other shoots magic. At least, that's how it reads."

"What?" Tucker asked. He lookd at his own gun and saw the arrow pointed at the word "Lead". "Son of a gun!"

Suddenly, there was a loud boom. And from that explosion, an anthropomorphic dog and duck fell right on top of Sora. When they could see straight, they saw the Keyblade in Sora's hand and cheered.

"The key!" they both shouted.

"Now, there's something you don't see every day." Tucker said.

"Maybe it's the antifreeze I had last night." Sister said.

"Maybe." Tucker said before realizing what she just said. "Wait, what?"

Suddenly, the entire district started to shake. The alleyways became blocked by lifted parts of the road with Heartless appearing out of nowhere.

"All right then." Tucker said. "Let's try this again." He shot a beam of light out of his gun and it hit one of them. The Heartless it hit was disintegrated in an instant. "ALL RIGHT! WHO ELSE WANTS SOME?!"

"I can see you're pretty excited." Sister said. "Let me in on some of that!" She shot and killed some too. "Okay. I could get used to this."

Sora also swung his Keyblade making Heartless disappear while the duck casted magic spells and the dog bashed some with his shield. The Heartless were being destroyed as fast as they were coming in. Suddenly, when all the Heartless were seemingly cleared out, several large bits of purple armor fell from the sky. They merged into one large Heartless in armor.

"Wow, it's like Voltron… or women." Tucker said.

"What?" Sister asked.

"The more you hook up, the better it gets." Tucker stated.

"Well, that's just… LOOK OUT!"

Sister's warning lead Tucker, Sora and the animals into dodging the Heartless' incoming fist slam. Tucker accidently dropped his energy sword without him knowing, but Sister noticed it and picked it up before climbing up a building.

"Hey, Sir Dunce-a-lot!" Sister screamed getting the Heartless' attention. "Hope you like… uh… swords in your face!"

"Sister, no!" Tucker tried to warn, but it was too late. Sister jumped from the building and pressed the button to turn it on, but it didn't. Tucker had to explain quickly before she hit the Heartless in the face. "Itonlyturnsonformebowchickabowwow!"

The Heartless was disoriented when it was hit in the face. It gave everyone the chance to get together and discuss.

"This is ridiculous!" Tucker shouted taking his sword back. "It's got to have a weakness."

"Wait." Sora said. "It's got five body parts: the arms, the legs, and the torso. Maybe if we all spit up."

"Cool!" Tucker said. "I call an arm!"

Tucker got the left arm, Sister got the right arm, the dog got the left leg, the duck got the right leg, and Sora got the torso.

First off, Sister shot her arm into nothingness. "Ha! Gotta _hand_ it to you, it was awesome!"

Then, Tucker destroyed his. "I'd challenge you to a round of fisticuffs, but it looks like you're at a disadvantage!

The dog destroyed his leg. "Uh, I can't think of a good leg joke."

The duck destroyed his leg. "I can. Looks like he doesn't have a _leg_ to stand on anymore." He said with un unintelligible voice.

"Uh, what did he say?" Tucker asked.

Lastly, Sora jumped and swung his Keyblade at the Heartless' torso. After a few good swings, it was completely destroyed as well as the rest of it. The Heartless has been extinguished leaving the others exhausted, but feeling victorious.

"HA! DID YOU SEE THAT?! Sister?" Tucker cheered.

"Yeah?" Sister asked.

"Were you looking?"

"No. I was actually trying to work on my part."

"Dangit!" Tucker grunted in frustration.

As soon as everyone got the chance to relax, the duck and the dog explained themselves. The duck's name is Donald, the royal wizard under King Mickey Mouse. And the dog was Goofy, the captain of the guard. When the king disappeared, the two of them were instructed to follow the boy with the "key".

"So you were looking for me?" Sora asked. Donald and Goofy nodded.

"They too have been seeking the wielder of the Keyblade." Leon said as he entered the scene with Yuffie.

"Nice for you to show up, finally." Tucker said.

"So what's your story?" Donald asked.

"Well, Tucker and I have ben separated from our friends." Sister explained. "That's us, Sarge, Simmons, my brother, Doc, Caboose, Lopez, and Donut. If our world is gone, then maybe they've been sent to other worlds like we have."

"Hey, why don't you come with us?" Goofy suggested. "We can go to other worlds on our vessel."

"I wonder if I could find Riku and Kairi." Sora said.

"Of course." Donald assured. "But there's one problem. We can't take all of you."

"What do you mean?" Goofy asked.

"Do the math, Goofy." Donald said. "Right now, there are five of us. We'd probably find a way to make it work. But since there are ten others we need to find counting the king, I don't believe it's possible for us all to fit in the Gummy Ship."

"Yeah, that's all right." Tucker said. "We've got our own method of transport."

"You do?" Donald and Goofy asked simultaneously.

"Yep." Tucker assured lifting his gun. "This fancy gun can open portals to other worlds."

"Where'd you get something like that?" Goofy asked. "How does it work?"

"I'd love you tell you but… we have no clue whatsoever." Sister said.

"Uh, what do we do?" Goofy asked.

"If they've got world-traveling devices, this might require further investigating." Donald said. "We'll have to follow them through their portals." He then turned to Sora. "Just be sure to smile. Keep your heart happy."

"Yeah. You gotta look funny like us." Goofy agreed.

"I'm putting on a funny face now." Sister said. "You can't tell because I'm wearing a helmet."

Sora tried his best to smile, but his forced grin made everyone laugh out loud.

"Well, it's worth a shot." Sora said. "I'll help you guys find your friends if you can help find mine."

"Kid, you've got a deal." Tucker said.

"All for one and one for all." Goofy exclaimed as they all joined hands. They were then introduced to the logging cricket, Jiminy, who promised to record their adventures that started now.

* * *

The five heroes were displayed in a small projection on top of a pedestal that stood in a dark room. The pedestal was surrounded by six villainous figures.

"That little squirt took down that Heartless." Said he first man. He had gray skin, a black toga with a skull, fangs, and a head topped with blue fire. "Who'd have thought it?"

"Such is the power of the Keyblade." Said the next man. He was an old human with a twisted beard and a red-and-black cloak. He carried a golden snake scepter. "The child's strength is not his own."

"Why don't we turn him into a Heartless." Laughed the rotund woman with purple skin and an octopus' lower body. "That'll settle things quick enough."

"And the duck and mutt are the king's lackeys." The next man had a red pirate's outfit and he had a small, silver hook for a hand. "And those two strangers in armor are unknown. Swoggle me eyes, they're all bilge rats by the look of them."

"You're no prize yourself." Laughed the large creature who looks like a living burlap sack.

"Shut up!" the pirate shot back.

"Enough!" the final woman said. She had green skin, black horns, carried a scepter, and wore a cloak that was black on the outside and purple on the inside. "The Keyblade has chosen the boy. Will it be he who conquers the darkness or will the darkness swallow him? Either way, he could be quite useful."

"That's all well and good, Maleficent, babe." The fire-headed man said. "But what about those two in armor? What's the plan for them?"

The one called Maleficent looked at Tucker and Sister with an unsure look in her eyes. "I can't tell the worth of those two or the full extent of their abilities, but they have come this far on their own. And now, they have the Keyblade-wielder and the king's underlings by their side. This will require further examination. And if they do prove to be a problem… we'll see how strong their Heartless actually are."


	4. Wonderland

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed the gang. Tucker, Sister, Sora, Donald, and Goofy were falling down a large hole with mirrors and paintings floathing as they fell by.

"WHY DID YOUR GUN TAKE US OVER A LARGE HOLE?!" Sister asked.

"DON'T ASK ME!" Tucker shouted. "BLAME THE STUPID GUN!"

"Uh, guys…" Sora said calmly. "Look."

Tucker and Sister looked down and saw that they were falling at a slow rate. They all landed on the floot gently and softly.

"Well… that was anticlimactic." Sister said.

Suddenly, something crossed their path. They paused and stared at what was running through quickly. It was a small, chubby rabbit with a red waistcoat, small glasses, a black umbrella, and a golden pocket watch.

"Oh, my!" the rabbit spoke as he ran into the hallway. "I'm late! I'm late! Oh, dear! I'm here! I should be there!" When he disappeared, everyone just continued to stare.

"Did… anyone else just see that?" Tucker asked.

"Pretty much." Donald said.

"What's that about?" Sister asked.

"Well, we won't know anything if we stand here." Sora said. "Let's follow him and see where this goes."

The five followed the white rabbit down the hall. They got a headache from a door that opened smaller doors. Eventually, they lost the rabbit in a fancy bedroom with a glass table in the middle. In the back of the room, a tiny door occupied a very small part of the wall. Sora knelt down to examine it.

"How'd he get so small?" Sora asked.

Suddenly, the doorknob suddenly opened it eyes and used its keyhole as a mouth. It spoke in a very tired voice. "No. It's just that you're too big."

"WHAT THE…" everyone gasped.

"It talked?" Donald asked.

"Must you be so loud?" the doorknob said. "I'm trying to sleep."

"Hey." Tucker said. "Shut your… keyhole or something like that."

The doorknob yawned. "If you want to get through, just drink the potion."

"What potion?" Sora asked.

"I think he means this one" Tucker said standing over the glass table when a small, red potion suddenly appeared. "Was that there before?"

"Count me out." Sister said. "The last time I drank a strange substance because somebody said so, I woke up the next day next to one of mom's clown friends."

"Well, last time that happened to me, I woke up next to a blonde, bisexual bridesmaid." Tucker said. "That's like the unicorn of girls."

"Should we really discuss one-night stands in front of the kid and the cartoon animals?" Siter asked. "Sora, how old are…" She turned, but neither Sora, Donald, nor Goofy were standing before them. Well, they were but…

"Where'd they go?" Tucker asked.

"Down here." A squeaky voice called out from below. Tucker and Sister looked and saw the other three really small on the floor. They were the size of mice.

Tucker and Sister paused for a moment… before laughing out loud.

"It's not that funny." Donald said.

"Of course it is." Tucker said through his laughter. "You guys make munchkins look like giants."

"What happened?" Sister asked.

"We drank the potion, and we suddenly shrunk." Sora said. "We can fit through the door now, but he's asleep. We can't wake him up."

"Hmm." Sister said. "Maybe…" Suddenly, she stopped when she stood beside a bed. "Hang on. I think I feel… Yeah. There's a draft coming from behind this bed." She pushed it to the wall and revealed a small hole in the wall.

"How'd you feel a draft?" Tucker asked. "You're wearing armor."

"I have a talent." Sister said. "Looks like we're gonna have to drink if we're gonna slip on through."

"Bow-chicka-bow-wow!" Tucker commented before taking a sip. Sister followed.

Once, Tucker and Sister shrunk, they went through the wall. They emerged in a giant garden labyrinth. In the large clearing near the center, a living deck of cards with heart-shaped spears marched to the side. Between them was on outdoor courtroom setting with a large woman with red-and-black clothes on the high one and a blonde girl with a blue dress on the smaller. The White Rabbit ran up next to the queen and blew on his horn.

"Court in now in session!" he declared.

"Wait a minute." Tucker said. "Living doors. White rabbits in a hurry. A girl in a blue dress. A bunch of living playing cards. A woman dressed like a casino. Does anyone else have an Alice in Wonderland vibe?"

"A what?" Sora asked.

"Alice in Wonderland." Tucker said. "It's a kid's story. It's about this British girl who ran into a bunch of random nonsense."

"Well, according to the GPS screen on the guns," Sister said, "This place is called Wonderland."

"What?" Tucker asked. "How is that possible? It's supposed to be fictional."

"Perhaps I can explain." Jiminy Cricket said jumping out of a bag. "You seem to see all the worlds as a multitude of dimensions. Infinite worlds, infinite possibilities. At least some of them might have had some connection to the stories you read in your own."

"So… does that mean you're the actual Jiminy Cricket?" Tucker asked. "I always thought it was just some coincidence."

"That's right."Jiminy said. "And also, do mind your subject matter. Sora is in his preteens after all." He then jumped back to where he was before.

"Sheesh." Tucker said. "Where's a bug-zapper when you need one. So the girl must be Alice, and the big woman must be the Queen of Hearts."

"This girl is guilty." The Queen of Hearts declared. "And the reason for that is… BECAUSE I SAY SO!"

"That's not fair." Alice said. "I'm innocent. You may be the queen, but that's no excuse for you to be so mean."

"SILENCE!" the Queen shouted. "The punishment is… EXECUTION!"

"Shouldn't we help her?" Sora asked.

"We're outsiders." Goofy said. "Wouldn't that be muddling?"

"Meddling!" Donald corrected.

"What?" Sister asked.

"Well, the worlds are supposed to be separate." Goofy explained. "They're not supposed to now of each other's existence. If they do, it'll disturb the natural border."

"Order!" Donald corrected again. "Te point is, we can't blab about the other worlds."

"For the crime of assault," the Queen of Hearts continued, "And attempted theft of my heart!" That caught the heroes' attention. "Off with her head!"

"No!" Alice begged.

"WAIT!"

The Wonderland residents stopped and looked at Sora, Donald, Goofy, Tucker, and Sister when they ran into the session.

"And who are they?" the Queen asked.

"You got the wrong person." Sora said. "It's wasn't Alice."

"That's right." Goofy said. "it's the Heart…" He stopped himself.

"And you're bothering us about too much info?" Sister asked.

"Look, Her Royal Flush," Tucker said, "the poiont is that this kid is innocent."

"That's nonsense." The Queen said. "Do you have any proof?"

"Uh, no." Sora said. "But we'll find it."

"Very well." Queen said. She ordered her guards to lock Alice in a giant birdcage and cover it with a sheet. "Bring me proof of Alice's innocence and I'll let her go."

"You heard her." Tucker said. "Let's go."

The five left the garden and entered a big mushroom area. Suddenly, they were confronted by a smiling cat who slowly materialized.

"Oh, sweet." Tucker said sarcastically. "Let me guess: the Cheshire Cat?"

"Poor Alice." The Cheshire Cat said. "She's in grave danger. And it's up to you all to save her. And the mome graths outgrabe."

"Do you know how to save her?" Sora asked.

"Oh, of course." The Cheshire Cat said. He waved his hand and suddenly, a white boc with red wrapping dropped in front of them. "This box will prove Alice's innocence. But I warn you, if you use it, you'll redirect the Queen's wrath onto someone else."

"Don't care." Tucker said. "We're saving a girl."

They took the present and returned to the garden. The Queen of Hearts still sat there waiting for their return. They approached her with the box.

"This proves it." Sora said. "Whatever's in this box is going to prove Alice's innocence."

"Really?" the Queen asked skeptical. "Well then, open it and we shall see the real culprit."

"Hold on, guys." Sister said. "That cat said the Queen will be really mad if we open it."

"The Queen's already mad." Tucker said.

"What's taking so long?!" the Queen asked. "Are you going to open it or not?"

"Uh…" Tucker said nervously. Everyone looked at the present and stared. "Well…"

"I'll do it." Sora said pulling out his Keyblade. He gave the present a slight tap on top which opened up the box.

Tucker dropped the box as it blew up a puff of white smoke. Everyone gasped when they saw what was there when the smoke cleared: Caboose and Lopez.

"Oh, hello." Caboose greeted.

"Caboose!" Tucker shouted. "What the heck, man! How…"

"So those are the thieves!" Queen of Hearts said angrily.

"Hold on!" Sister said. "They're our friends!"

"So you admit you're accomplices!" the Queen accused. "OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!"

The card soldiers start to surround the heroes while Sora locked his eyes on a spinning wheel lever.

"I think it's time…" Tucker said as he whipped out his enrgy sword, "To cut the deck."

"Dude, don't." Sister commented.

The cards then went to attack while Sister and Lopez shot their guns, Tucker swung his sword, Donald casted his spells, Goofy bashed with his sword, and Caboose was confused, but somehow not getting hit. In the meantime, Sora went to the wheel and turned it lowering the cage where the Queen put Alice. When he finally managed to set it safely on the ground, the cover fell off revealing… nothing much to everyone's surprise.

"What the…" Tucker said.

"I'm confused." Sister said.

"Oh, my gosh! Me too!" Caboose screamed

"Don't just stand there, you peons!" the Queen of Hearts shouted. "Find her! Forget the criminals! Find Alice!"

The guards ran into the labyrinth and the Queen of Hearts disappeared from her pedestal. The Reds and Blues were left speechless.

"What the heck was that?" Tucker asked. "Okay, someone has some explaining to do. Caboose, Lopez, what are you two doing in there."

"Well, Donut told us to find a birthday present, and this smiling cat told us where we can find the most surprising present." Caboose said.

" _Next thing we know, we're stuffed inside of a gift box._ " Lopez continued. " _It was like finding myself back in my original packaging._ "

"Smiling cat?" Tucker asked. "Oh, for goodness sake!"

The Reds and Blues escaped the labyrinth and returned to the front door hallway. There, they ran into the Cheshire Cat again.

"Hello again. It looks like Alice has been taken by the shadows."

"Where'd they take her?" Sora asked.

"If you want to know, light the candles." The Cheshire Cat said.

"Hold on, guys." Tucker said. "Should we trust him? Last time, he gave us a box with Caboose and Lopez inside. That didn't help Alice at all."

"I tried to warn you it would redirect the Queen's wrath." The Cat said.

"Why didn't you tell us our friends were in there?" Tucker asked. "And don't say I didn't…"

"You didn't ask." The Cheshire Cat interrupted. "If you want to know more, there's the candle."

"Fine." Tucker growled. He aimed his gun and fired a bullet that brushed the tip of the candle on the table. A fire was lit illuminating the entire room. "There. Now what?"

Suddenly, a new figure fell from the ceiling. It was a tall, skinny heartless with zig-zaggy arms and legs and a red outfit. It was juggling what looked like three bowling pins and it was ready for a fight.

"Oh, come on!" Tucker shouted. "Can't we can't a flippin' break?!"

Sora jumped and swung the Keyblade at the Heartless' legs, but it had no effect. Sister then shot the Heartless in the chest, and that had a reaction.

"The chest!" Sister said. "The chest is the weak spot!"

Tucker, Sister, and Lopez shot the chest of the torso of the Heartless until it fell into a crouching position. Sora, Goofy, and Donald then attacked it while it was kneeling. It got back up and attacked making everyone scatter. In the meantime, Caboose looked and saw something on the floor.

"Helloooo." Caboose said.

The team jumped back as the Heartless stood straight back up.

"This is ridiculous!" Tucker shouted. "How can we possibly tell if this thing is almost defeated?"

"If this was a video game, we can check the health bar!" Sister said.

" _This is no time for meta jokes!_ " Lopez exclaimed.

Suddenly, the room shook. Everyone turned and saw Caboose growingto a great height at a tremendous speed. When he stopped, he was three tiems as big as the Heartless.

"Caboose!" Tucker shouted.

"What happened?" Sora asked.

"I just ate a cookie." Caboose said. "So… what are you guys up to?"

"Is he serious?" Goofy asked.

"Afraid so." Sister answered.

"Wait, this is perfect!" Tucker said. "Caboose, show that walking confetti streamer who's boss!"

"But… Washington's not here." Caboose said.

"I MEANT HIT IT, YOU NINCOMPOOP!"

"Oh, okay. FEE, FI, FO, FIDGET SPINNER!"

Caboose raised his hand and slapped the Heartless across the room. While it was laying on the ground, the others finished it off with Keyblade strikes and gunshots to its chest until it flashed a light. It vaporized bit by bit until it was no more.

"That was a close one." Tucker said. "So where's Alice?"

"She's not here." Sora said. "Maybe the Heartless took her to another world."

"So we're also looking for British blondes on top of your middle school friends and our fellow misfits?" Sister asked. "That stinks."

A yawn was heard. Everyone turned and saw the doorknob slightly awake.

"Can you keep it down? How's a doorknob supposed to get any sleep?"

The doorknob yawned again, but something was different. When he opened his mouth, a keyhole-shaped light shape formed inside of it.

"What's that?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know." Sora replied.

Suddenly, Sora's Keyblade started to shake. It jerked itself pointing towards the keyhole and shot a thin beam of sparkling light into it. Another light blew out of the keyhole before it disappeared leaving the Reds and Blues stumped.

"What was that?" Donald asked.

"Don't ask me." Tucker said. "You're the Multiverse experts."

"We don't know everything." Goofy said.

"One question at a time, everybody." Sister said. "Look, we found Caboose and Lopez, and there's clearly no sign of Sora's friends or Alice here, so how's about we make like dynamite and blow this taco stand."

"Oh, what's next on the field trip?" Caboose asked. Because of how big he was, his voice was booming.

"Right." Tucker said. "First, we gotta work on putting Caboose back to normal."

"I think the potion's around here somewhere." Sora said looking for the shrinking drink.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _I'd like to respond to a few comments. First off, I'm not including Carolina and Washington into this story, but they'll join up in 2. Also, here's the order of stories I'll be writing: Kingdom Hearts, Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts 2, Dream Drop Distance, and Kingdom Hearts 3._


	5. The Olympian Colosseum

"Okay, let me break this down one more time, Caboose." Tucker said. "We… are traveling… to other worlds… to find our friends. This… has nothing… to do… with birthdays. Is any of that clear now?"

"Uh…" Caboose said. "I would like to phone a friend."

"Oh, for goodness sake! I give up!" Tucker turned to the area, a large, stone building underneath a burning sun. There were Greek letters outlining the roof. "So what's the story with this place?"

"According to the GPS thingy," Sister said, "This place is simply known as… the Olympian Colosseum."

"Nice place." Goofy observed.

"No way!"

Simmons ran out of the Colosseum sounding elated to see his friends.

"Simmons!" Tucker greeted. "What's up?"

"A lot of craziness." Simmons said. He turned and saw the people he didn't see before. "Who invited the kid, Daffy, and the giant weasel-looking guy?"

"Right." Sister said. "Simmons, this is Sora, Donald, and Goofy."

"Guys, this is Simmons, the nerd of Red Team." Tucker introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Sora said.

"So you're here alone?" Sister asked.

"Not really." Simmons said. "Sarge is inside trying to move a big cube thing."

"Trying?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, it's harder than you think. Come on."

Simmons brought the group inside the Colosseum. At the far end, a small, chubby man with goat legs was working on a plaque. On the other end, the red leader was struggling with a task. He was pressing his entire body on a large stone cube that was barely moving an inch.

"What's happening?" Donald asked.

"We heard Hercules was here, so Sarge and I went to investigate." Simmons explained. "But when we got here, that satyr over there told us to move that box. Sarge has been trying to move it for twenty minutes."

"Why doesn't he stop?" Goofy asked.

"He said it was a personal challenge for him." Simmons said. "'It's like this stone is waging war'. Those are his words."

"Wow." Sora said. "You're all without a doubt the strangest people I've ever met."

"Yo, Sarge!" Tucker said as he approached the Red leader.

"Tucker, you're alive?" Sarge asked. "That's disappointing."

"Nice to see you too." Tucker said. "Look, just cut it out with all the unstoppable-force craziness. We just need to find Donut and Grif."

"What about Doc?" Caboose asked.

"What about Doc?" Tucker repeated condescendingly.

"No way!" Sarge shouted. "I ain't leaving my mission unaccomplished!"

"Mission?" Tucker asked. "Sarge, you can't possibly lift that thing. It's too heavy."

"Too heavy?" the satyr asked as he turned around. "How can it be too heavy for…" He suddenly locked his eyes on Sarge. "Hey! You ain't Herc!"

"Figured that on your own, did ya?" Sister asked.

"That's no way to talk to me, girlie." The satyr said. "I am Philoctetes, the trainer of heroes. And only heroes are allowed to compete in the games."

"Well, look no further." Sora said. "I'm a hero."

"YOU?!" Phil asked loudly. "SERIOUSLY?!" He then laughed hysterically. "WHAT'S NEXT?! ARE THESE RED AND BLUE GUYS HEROES TOO?!" The Reds and Blues looked at each other. Phil continued to laugh.

"Hey, of course, we're heroes!" Tucker said. "We saved an entire planet for crying out loud!"

"I'll be the judge of that." Phil said. "Oh, wait, I won't! Because only true heroes are allowed here! If you don't meet the requirements or you don't have a pass, you can't participate in the games! Now, two words: scram!"

Choosing to ignore his word-counting, the Reds and Blues grumbled as they turned to the door. They exited and returned to the outside.

"Oh, what does he know?" Sora asked. "I think we're hero material."

"So do I, bucko."

It was a new voice. The Reds and Blues followed the sound and saw the big, dark-blue man beside them. He was wearing a black cloak with smoke at the bottom and blue hair burning the top of his head.

"Uh, dude," Tucker said, "Your head is on fire."

"Yes, very observant. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Hades. No autographs, please."

"Hades?" Simmons asked. "As in the god of the dead."

"So you have heard of me." Hades said. "Well, I've been watching the nine of you, and I must say I am impressed. And I think you are exactly what this tournament of heroes needs."

"That's… good to hear." Sister said.

"But we can't." Donald said. "We need to find the others. Not to mention we need to stop the Heartless."

"The Hearless, you say?" Hades asked. "Well then, it might interest you to know that I saw some of them as contenders for the games."

"What?!" everyone gasped.

"Are they smarter than fifth graders?" Caboose asked.

"But how?" Goofy asked. "They're anything but heroes!"

"Search me." Hades said. "But hey, if you're looking for a quick way in…" He waved his hand and out of blue fire, a small pass appeared in his hand. It was dark purple. Sora accepted it.

"What is this?" Sora asked.

"There are two ways to enter this tournament, kiddos." Hades said. "Number one: you have to meet all the requirements. Numero dos: you get the permission from a god, which is moi. I'm letting you go in because I think you getting in on your own merits is a cold day in the afterlife."

"I don't know." Sarge said. "I went to the afterlife once. It was big and gray and there was this blue angel there trying to swindle money out of me."

"Sarge, for the millionth time, that was not the afterlife." Simmons said. "That was just your mind being locked up while your armor was locked. Remember? It was that day that you were shot in the head and Grif saved you with CPR."

Hades was silent for a minute staring at the soldiers in front of him. "Are you real?"

"Well, anyway, thanks, man." Simmons said.

"Yeah, this is a big help." Sora said.

"I still want to know about the fifth graders." Caboose said.

And with that, the Reds and Blues returned inside the building structure leaving Hades standing in the courtyard all alone.

"Well, they certainly are… unique." Hades said. "Haven't seen a group of clowns like that since the Trojans during the horse fiasco.

Inside the Colosseum, the Reds and Blues immediately flashed the pass to Phil.

"How's that, sucka!" Sister said.

"What the…" Phil snatched the pass and inspected it. "Where did you get a free pass so fast?"

"Just that good, tin breath." Tucker said. "Now, about the tournament…"

Phil sighed as he had to agree. "All right. You can get in. Follow me."

Phil lead the Reds and Blues (which included Sora, Donald, and Goofy) to the stadium area. It was surrounded by many bleachers. There was a square block area near the center half the size of a football field. The problem was half of it was covered with a familiar set of creatures.

"Heartless!" Sora shouted.

"What are they doing here?" Goofy asked.

"They came with passes too." Phil explained. "Everyone's eager for a chance at Herc, even that guy over there." Phil pointed at a tall teenager with blonde, spikey hair and carried a big sword over his back. "That guy's really proved his mettle. If you can beat those black creatures, he's your next opponent. The winner of that match faces Herc."

"Sounds awesome." Tucker said. "Then, maybe you'll acknowledge how awesome we are as heroes."

"Good luck with that, thin mint." Phil said.

"What?" Tucker asked offensively.

"Told you so." Sarge said.

The Reds and Blues marched to the arena where the Heartless waited for them. At the sound of the bell, the Heartless began to charge toward their opponents. Their eyes were locked on and their fists were ready to pound. They were ready for anything… except for the soldiers to shoot their guns at them quickly. In a matter of seconds, the Heartless disappeared into the air. The match was over when it barely began.

"That's it?" Tucker asked. "Bring on a real challenge."

"Or not." Simmons said. "We're okay with this difficulty level."

Underneath the bleachers, Hades was meeting up with Cloud. Together, they watched the Reds and Blues' quick match.

"Wow, these guys are tougher than I gave them credit for. But to be fair, I didn't really expect anything from them. So kid, you have to take them out for me."

"The god of the underworld is scared of a bunch of misfits?" Cloud asked. "Sorry, but my contract says…"

"I know!" Hades interrupted fiercely "You think I don't know? I wrote the contract. I know it says you're only allowed to kill Hercules, but you have to get through them to get to him. Hey, remember what that old goat said. It's all a game. So just have fun with it."

Without saying another word, Cloud walked his way to the arena leaving Hades under the bleachers with a soft growl behind him.

"Sheesh. Stiffer than the stiffs back home." Hades said to himself. "Still, suckers like him are hard to come by."

Cloud made his way to the arena floor where the Reds and Blues waited.

"What's up, buddy?" Tucker taunted. "Ready to get beat down."

"My name is Cloud."

"Because you rain over everyone's parade?" Sarge asked.

"No, those are squalls." Simmons said.

* * *

"Achoo!" Leon expressed as he sneezed. Yuffie turned her head to see her friend.

"You alright?" she asked.

"I think someone's talking about me."

* * *

"So how do you want to do this?" Tucker asked. "Do you want the bullets, the magic bullets…" He then pulled out his energy sword. "Or the alien sword?"

Cloud reached the handle of the sword hanging on his back and whipped it out. It was a big one.

"Well… mine opens alien temples and…" Tucker could barely say anything. "Shut up. Let's fight."

Tucker then charged straight at Cloud, who gave him a strong kick in the ribs.

"Oh, my ribs!" Tucker grunted as he flew backwards.

"Hehe." Sarge laughed. "Hey, Tucker! Take off your helmet so I can add something to my desktop wallpaper."

"Forget you, Sarge!" Tucker grunted.

"Gotta admit," Sister said, "That was hot."

"My turn!" Sarge said as he aimed his shotgun at Cloud. He fired, but Cloud deflected the bullets.

Sora then jumped to Cloud and swung his keyblade. Cloud blocked it. Goofy then took the opportunity to ram his shield to Cloud's exposed chest. Cloud then ran into Lopez' line of fire.

"Long live the revolution!" Lopez declared in Spanish.

"I… I think we're gonna win." Simmons said.

"Simmons, don't say that." Tucker said. "That's called a jinx. If you say it…"

Suddenly, Cloud spun 180 degrees while swinging his sword. He pushed back Sora's assault while scattering Lopez's bullets to everyone making them fall over. He then approached Simmons.

"Any last words?" Cloud asked as he raised his sword.

Simmons got his head up, but got frightened. "DOG!"

Cloud stopped in his place. "'Dog'? What kind of last word is that?"

"No!" Simmons said pointing behind Cloud. "Dog!"

Quickly, Cloud turned around only to be surprised by a giant black dog paw that almost crushed him. At the last second, Cloud and the others backed away. They got a better look at what attacked. It was a monster-sized, black dog with red eyes and three heads. Its teeth showed as it growled.

Underneath the bleachers, Hades grinned. "Oops. I almost forgot one little rule: accidents happen."

"RUN!" an unfamiliar voice called out. Suddenly, a large man jumped from the side and landed in front of the three-headed dog. The muscular man placed his hands on the creature pushing him back. "I'LL HOLD IT OFF!"

"Good advice!" Sister shouted. "Make a break for it!"

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Sarge, Simmons, Lopez, Tucker, Sister, Cloud, and Phil ran back inside the lobby. They were breathing heavily when they were safely inside.

"Okay." Tucker said. "First of… WHAT! And secondly… THE HECK!"

"If I had to guess." Simmons said. "I think that might be Cerberus, the guard dog of the Underworld."

"The Underworld?" Cloud asked. "Of course. Hades is double-crossing me."

"Hades?" Sarge asked. "He's the yahoo who helped us get in here."

"Hades put you all up to this?" Phil asked. "Of course he did."

"What does he want?" Simmons asked.

"That corpse-smelling creep has been tormenting my boy, Herc, for years." Phil explained. "Apparently, he sees him as a threat to his evil plans and is willing to do whatever it takes to get rid of him."

"Even hiring me." Cloud said. "But it looks like I was just a distraction."

"But why get us involved?" Sora asked. "We don't have any stake in this."

"Does it matter?" Donald asked. "Hercules is out there in trouble and he needs our help."

"All right, everyone." Sarge said. "I have a plan. First, we send Grif out to wave his arms around to get the giant dog's attention. And while he's being used as a chew toy, we sneak in and get Hercules to safety."

"Grif isn't here, Sarge." Simmons said.

"I know. I just thought that would be a good idea."

"Do you guys ever get anything done or are you a bunch of clowns?" Cloud asked.

"Look who's talking." Tucker said. "Your hair looks like those leafy things on a pineapple, only yellow."

"Everyone, stop." Sora said getting everyone's attention. "Look, Hercules is in peril out there and we need to help him. If we can't think of a plan, we're going to have to go in without one. I know it's not a good idea, but we don't have a choice."

"Okay." Sarge said. "I'm in."

"If only you were in your twenties." Sister said.

"Kaikana!" Tucker shouted

"What?" Sister asked. "He'd be a good motivational speaker. He would change the world better."

"Oh." Tucker said. "Got it."

"So we go in guns ablazing?" Sarge asked.

"That's the best I can think of." Sora answered.

'…Kid, I like your style." Sarge said. "LET'S TEACH THAT THREE-HEADED BEETHOVAN HOW TO SING!"

The Reds and Blued yelled out as they exited the same way they came in. They broke through the doors and charged toward Cerberus… but what they found made them stop in their tracks. They lowered their guns and stared in amazement as they saw Cerberus lying on his back panting happily. And at the stomach, Caboose was there giving scratches.

"Oh, who's a good boy?" he asked. "You are. Yes, you are."

"Uh, Herc?" Phil asked. "What happened?"

"I… don't know." Hercules answered. "Suddenly, this blue guy showed up and made friends with Cerberus."

"Seriously, Caboose?" Tucker asked. "Giant robots is one thing, dinosaurs are another, but now, you're adding giant three-headed demon dogs to that list?"

"Oh, he's just a big softy." Caboose said. He then turned to each individual head. "I'll call you Fluffy, you Snowball, and you… Danny DeVito."

"Well…" Phil said confused. "I guess we're okay now."

Underneath the bleachers, Hades had the most surprised reaction. "How… What… When… OH, TO THE UNDERWORLD WITH THIS!" He then disappeared angrily in a cloud of black smoke.

* * *

After Phil and Hercules sent Cerberus back where he came from, Phil gathered the Reds and Blues in the lobby.

"Unfortunately, due to the damage, the tournament is put on hold. But since you all showed a great deal of heroism today, I am proud to nominate you all as… junior heroes."

"WHAT?!" Sister asked.

"AFTER WHAT WE DID?!" Simmons asked.

"I WANT MY MONEY BACK!" Sarge shouted.

"I'M SHOUTING!" Caboose declared loudly.

"Easy there, everyone." Phil said. "That's the best I can give you. You mooks don't understand what it really takes to be true heroes."

"Well, what does it take?" Sora asked.

"Well, that's something you'll have to learn on your own like I did." Hercules said.

Sora sighed. "Okay. Come on."

As the Reds and Blues exited the Colosseum, they ran into a familiar face: Cloud.

"Well, I hope you're gonna apologize." Tucker said. "You're a total moron for making a deal with Hades."

"Didn't we make a deal with Hades?" Simmons asked.

"Quiet!" Tucker snapped.

"You're right." Cloud said. "I shouldn't have trusted him. You see, I'm looking for someone and Hades promised to help. I sought the help of darkness, and it backfired on me."

"Well, aren't you the textbook definition of emo?" Sarge asked sarcastically.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Sora said. "We're looking for someone too."

"Thank you." Cloud said. He got up and turned around as he began to leave. "Well, good luck. You guys are definitely going to need it."

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean?" Donald asked.

"So, who's left?" Goofy asked.

"Well, we still need to find Donut, my brother, and Doc." Sister said. "Plus, there are Sora's friends."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the deep jungle, Grif kept studying the screen on his portal gun while Doc observed.

"Anything?" Doc asked.

"I think so." Grif said. "We use these arrows to select which world we want to go to. Then, we press down on the button to lock on. Lastly, we pull the trigger and it opens up until we cross."

"So where to?" Doc asked. "Are we looking for our friends?"

"We can do that whenever." Grif said. "Right now, I want pizza."

Doc sighed. "Okay, I didn't want to say this because I knew you'd be obsessed, but I did happen to see a label on one of those worlds called San Fransokyo."

"San what?" Grif asked.

"I guess it's some kind of blend between Tokyo and San Francisco. I don't know. Look, I'm thinking, if it's a big city, then perhaps there are like a dozen pizza chains there. So if we grab a pie there, will we go and get the others then?"

"Uh… Okay." Grif decided. He then motioned the gun to Doc. "Just show me where you found this San Fransokyo."

Suddenly, a twig snapped catching Grif's attention. He turned his head expecting to see a monster, but he actually saw something normally found in a jungle: a gorilla. It stood right to Grif staring at him.

"Uh…" He said. "Hey there, Curious George. What are you up…"

He was interrupted when Doc quickly grabbed the portal gun and yanked it out of Grif's hand. He then used the butt of it to smack the other backwards landing on his back.

"HEY!" Grif shouted recovering. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

Doc began to laugh softly. "Oh, Grif." His laughter then grew until it was a menacing one and his voice deepened until he became someone else. " **HA, YOU FOOL!** "

"O'Malley?" Grif asked

" **Yes, it is I! Now, if you excuse me, I've got some 'organizing' to do! Enjoy the savage jungle.** " He aimed his gun and opened a purple portal. " **Gotcha.** " He continued laughing until he disappeared through the wormhole before it closed.

"PIIIIIIIZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Grif screamed in anger and despair. He then fell back on the ground on his own right in front of a wondering gorilla named Terk.


	6. Deep Jungle

"Stupid Doc." Grif grumbled as he strolled through the jungle with Terk following him. Without his gun, he was defenseless. He did not like the trees or the animals one bit. "Stupid O'Malley. Stupid jungle. Stupid… WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP FOLLOWING ME, YOU DUMB APE!"

Eventually, Grif and Terk stopped at a big tree. At the top was a wooden house with a net underneath. The sight of it made Terk shiver in fear.

"Well, that looks like good place to rest." Grif said. "It's either that or the dirt again." He approached the tree, but he was grabbed by Terk. She held onto his arm and didn't let him move. Her grip was tight.

"Hey, Kong, what's your deal?" Grif asked. "I told you to go. Why wouldn't…"

Suddenly, Grif was petrified by a loud, snarling roar that echoed through the trees. Terk ran away, but at the same time, something leaped out of the bushes and landed in front of Grif. He gulped when he saw what it was: a vicious, savage-faced leopard.

"Uh… nice kitty." Grif said nervously. "Nice kitty."

The leopard roared once more and Grif was forces to run away. The leopard followed him at great speed.

"HELP! I'M SUPPOSED TO EAT ANIMALS, NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!" Grif exclaimed. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Never before has Grif ran so fast in so long except for the time he implanted himself with Freelancer equipment improperly. And just like back then, he stopped suddenly. Only instead of hitting a wall, he hit his friend Simmons. The rest of the Reds and Blues were surprised to see Grif crash into one of their own.

"GRIF!" Simmons exclaimed. "What's going on?"

"IT'S GONNA EAT ME!" Grif shouted.

Suddenly, the leopard jumped out of the bushes and started circling around the frightened heroes.

"Uh, what is that?" Goofy asked.

"Kinda looks like a puma to me." Sister said.

"Or a chupa-thingy." Sarge said.

"Either way, let's skin him." Tucker said.

Suddenly, another figure jumped from out of nowhere and made impact on the leopard. It was another man, but he was nearly naked wearing nothing but a loincloth. Seeing the numbers, the leopard gave one last snarl before running back into the jungle.

"Uh… where did George of the Jungle come from?" Grif asked.

"Sabor." The new man exclaimed before making some ape sounds.

"Uh… Simmons, did you get what he said?" Sarge asked.

"It's easier trying to understand Lopez." Simmons answered. "This guy's just making noises."

"He's talking like an ape." Sister said.

"An ape?" Simmons asked. "How do you know?"

"Let's just say I had a lot of exciting nights."

"Well, can you translate it?" Sarge asked.

"I ain't that fluent." Sister said.

"Uh… would anyone like to tell me what the heck is going on?" Grif asked. "Where are we? How did you guys find me? And who are these cartoons?"

"As for the where, the navigator just called it Deep Jungle." Simmons said. "As for the who, this is Sora, Donald, and Goofy. They're with us. As for the how, our guns seem to have tracking systems that can help us find each other. This place was our next stop, but when we got here, your icon just disappeared. Did something happen to your gun?"

"Speaking of which," Sister said, "Why didn't you shoot that cat?"

"I couldn't." Grif said. "Doc took my gun."

"Doc?" Tucker asked.

"Well, not Doc, Doc." Grif clarified. "He reverted back to O'Malley and he stole the gun from me."

"Who's O'Malley?" Sora asked.

"He's this evil alternate personality of Doc that likes to cause mischief." Simmons said. "He comes out every once in a while, but we haven't seen him since Chorus."

"Gawrsh." Goofy said. "I hope he doesn't make too much trouble."

"Well, that's most of our friends safe." Tucker said. "All that's left are Donut, that King guy…"

"And my friends, Riku and Kairi." Sora said.

"Riku… Kairi… friends… the jungle man said between grunts.

"Wait." Sora said. "Do you know where they are?"

"How'd you get all that?" Tucker asked.

"Follow Tarzan." The ape man said as he walked away on his feet and knuckles.

"I'm thinking his name is Tarzan." Simmons said.

* * *

Tarzan led the Reds and Blues through the jungle. When he stopped, they all found themselves at a camp. One side had tents and the other side had tables full of books and chemistry equipment.

"What is this place?" Simmons asked.

"Wait, is Tarzan Dr. Livingston?" Grif asked.

Tarzan continued until he got inside the tent. The Reds and Blues followed until they met up with Tarzan and a new girl.

"Hello." She said in a British accent.

"Um… hi?" Sora asked.

"Oh, you speak English." The British woman said. "Pleasure to meet you. My name is Jane Porter."

"'Sup." Tucker said with a forced, casual tone.

"Back off, Casanova." Sarge said. "All right, little lady. What's going on?"

"Well, I'm here on an expedition from England." Jane explained. "I'm here to study the gorillas, but they've been hiding from us. Fortunately, Tarzan here seems to trust us."

"Tarzan?" Goofy asked. "Why him?"

"From what I can tell, he was raised by the gorillas." Jane said.

"Well, that explains his choice in clothes." Simmons said.

"I don't mind." Sister said lustfully.

"So are you here for the gorillas too?" Jane asked.

"Lady, if I wanted to see gorillas, I'd go to a zoo." Grif said.

"Sounds like they won't be much useful." A gruff British voice said. The Reds and Blues turned to see a gruff man carrying a hunting gun.

"Who's the duck-hunter?" Sarge asked.

"This is Clayton." Jane introduced. "He's here in case we run into some wild animals."

"Like a feral jaguar?" Grif asked. "'Cause believe me, he's a local hazard."

"If you people aren't looking for the gorillas, then what are you here for?" Clayton asked.

"Well, we're looking for our friends." Sora explained. "Tarzan seems to know something, but we can't understand him."

"Someone… help." Tarzan said. "Need… Kerchak."

"What's a Kerchak?" Tucker asked.

"Sounds like a hippopata-peia." Caboose said.

"Onomatopeia." Simmons corrected.

"All you wanna be is a what?" Caboose asked.

"Kerchak seems to be the gorillas' leader." Jane said. "Tarzan has mentioned him before. They don't trust us, so they're hiding."

"But Tarzan knows where to find them." Clayton said. "So, Tarzan, take us to the gorillas. Go-ri-llas."

After staring for a minute, Tarzan make a "follow me" gesture and walked outside with the others following him.

* * *

After a long walk in the jungle and a lot of climbing trees, the Reds and Blues followed Tarzan until they were on top of a tree right beside the abandoned treehouse. There, Tarzan confronted two adult gorillas. The female had care and openness in her eyes while the male had pride and suspicion in his. Tarzan grunted in ape tongue to his superior that sounded like pleas.

"Does anyone know what they're saying?" Tucker asked.

"Probably something about the weather," Sarge suggested, "Or one of those plastic things that wrap around the end of a shoelace."

"You mean an aglet, sir." Simmons said.

"No, I mean a shoelace." Sarge said. "Seriously, who calls a shoelace something as stupid as an aglet."

During the conversation, Grif's eyes gazed away until he saw someone climbing the side of the treehouse. It was Clayton putting bullets in his hunting rifle.

"What's Elmer Fudd up to?" Grif asked as he sneaked away.

Grif climbed up the treehouse until he caught sight of Clayton aiming his gun inside the house. When Grif looked inside, he saw the target, a very familiar gorilla, Terk.

"What the…" Grif said to himself. "Is that guy about to… Oh, no!"

Quick as a flash, Grif ran and tackled Clayton to the ground. The gunshot went off, but thankfully, it missed Terk who jumped away in response to it. She landed next to Kerchak, who watched in total disappointment. That's when the Reds and Blues came to the scene with Tarzan.

"Kerchak!" he shouted in a pleading tone.

Kerchak didn't listen. He turned around while Terk watched Grif in appreciation for what he did.

"What happened?" Sora asked.

"This whack-job happened, that's what!" Grif answered looking at Clayton. "This dingus here was just using this expedition as an excuse to hunt the gorillas!"

"No, no, you got it all wrong." Clayton denied. "A snake slithered by, you see. I saved that poor gorilla's life."

"Normally, I wouldn't believe you," Sarge said, "But in this case, it would get me to trust Grif. Therefore, I will grunt ambiguously." He grunted ambiguously.

"You have to believe me." Clayton said. But no one did…

* * *

…Not even Jane after the Reds and Blues told her.

"How could you, Clayton?" Jane asked angrily.

"Now, Ms. Porter," Clayton said, "As I told you, I wasn't trying to hurt the gorilla."

"Yeah, right." Tucker said. "I was more convinced the time Caboose accepted every pop-up ad on my laptop."

"And like I said, Tucker did it." Caboose said.

"Mr. Clayton, you are not to go near the gorillas again." Jane scolded.

"Over a little mishap?" Clayton tried to laugh off, but he started getting worried when Sarge cocked his shotgun. He grunted and stormed out of the tent.

Outside of the tent, Clayton was upset.

"Curse those imbeciles!" he cried out to himself. "They won't stop me. I'll hunt down every last gorilla in this jungle! I'll find them all somehow. But how?"

Suddenly, he heard a twig snap. He pointed his gun and followed the sound.

Inside the tent, the Reds and Blues continued to talk.

"I'm still confused on why we have to stay." Grif said. "All we did was keep an endangered species from getting more endangered."

"Tarzan said he knows where to find my friends, Riku and Kairi." Sora said.

"All he said was 'friends', kid." Grif said. "I seriously doubt he was talking about yours."

"Well, what else could it mean, bro?" Sister asked. "It's either Sora's friends or just the TV show, 'Friends', staring Jennifer Anniston."

"Tarzan said we have to see Kerchak." Goofy said. "Maybe he knows something too."

"Problem is since the man without the yellow hat failed to kill Curious George, the big guy doesn't trust us." Simmons said. "Plus, we can't speak ape, so we don't have a way of knowing if we're getting through."

"If you guys are from a world with advanced technology," Sora said, "Shouldn't that mean you have some kind of translating device?"

"NO!" all the Reds and Blues shouted at once.

"Trust me, kid." Tucker said. "That's one conversation you don't want to have."

"I miss Andy." Caboose said.

"You would." Tucker said.

Suddenly, a loud gunshot was heard outside startling them all.

"What was that?" Donald asked.

"Clayton?" Sora asked before he dashed out.

"More running?" Grif whined as he followed the rest of the Reds and Blues outside.

When the Reds and Blues stepped out, they caught sight of something they didn't expect to see: monkey Heartless. They had the shape of monkeys, especially the tail, but the eyes were identical to the Heartless and they wore their insignia.

"Uh…" Sarge said dumbfounded. "I know the plan was to make monkeys out of the Heartless, but it looks like someone beat us to it."

"Just don't let them near Grif or Sister." Tucker said. "They'll probably mistake them for bananas."

"Hey, I'm orange!" Grif protested.

Suddenly, the Heartless began to swarm all over the camp. The Reds and Blues fired at every Heartless they saw while Sora swung his Keyblade, Donald casted his spells, and Goofy was bashing with his shield. When they were done, they were tuckered out until Tarzan came to them.

"What is it?" Caboose asked. "Is Timmy stuck in the well again? He really should've learned by now."

"Jane. Danger." Tarzan grunted.

"Jane's in danger?" Sora asked. "Come on!"

"What's with all the running?" Grif asked.

* * *

The Reds and Blues ran through the jungle battling Heartless after Heartless. They entered a large clearing with a cave at the side and killed the Heartless there. Inside the cave, they met up with Jane and Terk.

"Jane! Terk!" Tarzan exclaimed.

"You two all right?" Sora asked.

"It was dreadful." Jane said. "Those monsters appeared being lead by Clayton. He showed up, and the next thing I know, we're here."

"Clayton?" Simmons asked. "He's commanding the Heartless? Where is he?"

"I saw him rounding up some gorillas north of here." Jane said. "Please, save them."

"Don't worry. We will." Sora assured.

The Reds and Blues headed north (after explaining to Caboose where north was) until they caught a familiar sight. Clayton was aiming his gun toward a group of scared gorillas. Only this time, he was supported by several Heartless monkeys. He was about to pull the trigger until Sora cried out.

"NO!"

Clayton growled and turned his attention to the Reds and Blues.

"Blast it all!" he complained. "Why do you people keep getting in my way!"

"Not Clayton!" Tarzan shouted. "Not friend!"

"I won't let you get in my way again!" Clayton shouted as he gestured his hand. Suddenly, the Heartless started to run toward the Reds and Blues.

"Heartless chimps incoming!" Goofy shouted.

"We're not calling them that!" Tucker shouted.

They fired their guns again. Each bullet that made impact completely vaporized the Heartless in a poof of smoke. When the last one was done, Clayton was seen, but he was unusually high above the ground. Then, he revealed a giant reptilian Heartless.

"He has a chameleon Heartless!" Simmons shouted. "For goodness sake, how many types are there?"

"You know what?" Grif asked. "I have had it up to here!" He started to get close to Clayton and his chameleon. "You! Stop with all this and give up now!"

"Grif, what are you doing?" Simmons asked. "You're gonna be killed!"

"Why are you trying to stop him?" Sarge asked. "Ignore that last part, Grif."

"Oh, isn't this cute?" Clayton mocked. "Listen here, you idiot. I've been looking for these gorillas for weeks. You stopped me last time, but now, I have this incredible arsenal of monsters. What can you do?"

Grif took a deep breath. "Look, buddy, unlike Alexander who only had one flippin' day, I had one terrible, awful, no good, very bad life. My entire life of misery began when I popped out of the womb of a fat, bearded lady. Being raised by a circus mom was no picnic. Then, I got sent into the military and forced to live in a box canyon with a bunch of people that I hate, including a sergeant who wants me dead, a robot I didn't understand at first, a pink guy with an NSFW tongue, and a science nerd. After that, I've been through one dreadful adventure after another. I was in prison. I was blown up. I drove through a minefield. I crashed a car through a wall. I almost fell off of a cliff. I committed treason. I crashed into a forgotten planet. I tried to retire, but I ended up roleplaying with volleyballs! And when I thought my adventures are finally over, I got forced into this reality-hopping mumbo-jumbo bull! So you've got a bunch of Heartless? Guess what, dillweed… I DON'T GIVE A DARN!"

…

…

…

"…Your mother has a beard?" Clayton asked.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Grif shouted as he sprinted toward the chameleon. He leaped up and latched himself on its face catching it by surprise. It shook its head trying to remove Grif, but he held on tight.

"Wow." Simmons said. "I haven't seen Grif that violent since that all-you-can-eat buffet."

"Should we… do something?" Donald asked nervously.

"Best not." Sister said. "I know my brother. He needs this. Besides, it's his right to set that jerk straight about talking smack about our mom."

"He's an angry, little chihuahua." Lopez said.

Suddenly, Grif grabbed the gun he took from Simmons earlier and fired point-blank at the chameleon's eyes making it roar.

"Whoa!" Clayton said as he shook on its back. When the chameleon leaned back, Grif jumped off and the Heartless ended up slamming on its back crushing the hunter. It disappeared and Grif was left breathing heavily.

"Tell Satan to make a lot of room for your Heartless buddies." Grif said sternly. He then shook his head. "Did I do that?"

"I… guess so." Simmons said.

Then, another face appeared. It was the gorilla leader, Kerchak. He grabbed onto Sora and flung hum over a stone cliff. He did the same to Donald, Goofy, and the rest of the Reds and Blues. Tucker was the last one.

"I am so willing to wait my turn." Tucker said before he was thrown.

Over the cliff, the Reds and Blues found a large lake with caves and canopies everywhere.

"What is this place?" Sora asked.

"I think… this is the gorillas' nesting ground." Simmons said. "Perhaps since we saved them, they trust us enough to help us here."

Tarzan then gestured to the Reds and Blues and Jane to follow him. He went into a cave where they could hear the echos of the waterfalls outside. On the side of the wall, Sora noticed something. It was a black hole shaped like a keyhole.

"What's that?" Sister asked.

"Oh!" Caboose exclaimed. "It's a hole!"

" _How about someone else answer?_ " Lopez asked.

"Lopez, this is no time for your knock-knock jokes." Sarge said making Lopez sigh.

"Friends." Tarzan grunted following with a series of grunts. He patted himself on his chest.

"Would someone mind telling me what this all means?" Grif asked.

"I… think Tarzan is trying to tell us something about hearts." Jane said.

"Heart." Tarzan repeated like he said it for the first time. "Friends in… heart."

"What?" Simmons asked.

"Friends always in heart." Tarzan grunted. "Clayton lose heart. Friends always in heart."

"That's what you were trying to say this whole time?" Sister asked. "Sheesh, how cheesy can you get?"

"Well, I want to thank you all for helping save the gorillas." Jane said. "It means to much for the both of us."

Suddenly, Sora's Keyblade began to glow. It pointed itself at the keyhole and shot a beam of light into it. When it dimmed, a small, red crystal popped out of it.

"What the?" Sister asked. "Again?"

"What again?" Simmons asked.

"That same thing happened right before we left Wonderland with Caboose and Lopez." Tucker said. "What does it mean?"

Grif picked up the red crystal and inspected it closely. "Guys, I think there's some kind of lion in here. Don't know what it means, though."

"Well… maybe Leon can help." Sister said. "He knows a lot."

"Who's Leon?" Simmons asked.

"Just some wierdo with a gun-sword and a black leather jacket who has some kind of emo gimmick." Tucker said. "But he does know a lot. What say we head back to Traverse Town and ask?"

"Town?" Grif asked. "You mean, actual civilization? Thank you!" Suddenly, he got hugged by Terk. "Uh… Good to see you too, Dixie Kong."

Jane giggled. "Looks like someone has an admirer."

"WHAT?!" Grif asked in shock. "Take your stinking paws of me you darn dirty ape!"

Most of the others began to laugh.

"Dang it!" Sarge exclaimed. "Grif can't date a gorilla. She's way more evolved than him."

"Forget you, Sarge!" Grif shouted. "Forget all of you! And forget this stinkin' jungle! This has been the worst jungle experience ever."

"Of all time." Caboose added.

* * *

Back in the dark room, villains were watching the events of the Deep Jungle.

"What drew the Heartless to that world?" Jafar asked.

"The hunter drew them there." Maleficent answered. "It was his lust for power that was the bait. And now, that all backfired on him."

"Yeah, that was quite a sight to behold." Oogie Boogie exclaimed before a laugh.

"The boy's power is increasing." Jafar said. "He has already found one of the keyholes."

"Let him be." Maleficent said. "It will take him ages to find the rest."

"And what of the Red and Blues?" Jafar asked. "According to Hades, they are an unpredictable force. One minute, they are a group of clowns with no understanding of their situation. The next, they are a noticeable threat that seems to surprise you."

"And now, there are seven of them with the keyblade wielder." Ursula added. "What next?"

"Not to worry." Maleficent said. "Their stupidity is actually an advantage of ours. They remain blissfully unaware of our true plan."

"The Princesses of Heart." Jafar deduced.

"Exactly." Maleficent said. "While these so-called 'soldiers' are off with the boy chasing shadows, we will pluck the seven princesses right from under their noses. Speaking of which…"

That's when Maleficent pulled a familiar face from the darkest shadows of the room: Alice.


	7. Traverse Town Keyhole

"Welcome to Traverse Town, everyone," Tucker said, "Where the people are weirder than us, the sun never rises, and it's boring to look at."

"Hey, this place isn't so bad." Sora said.

"Speak for yourself, Sora." Tucker said. "I have not seen one cool club around this place."

"We're not here for clubs, Tucker." Simmons said. "We need to find Leon and ask him questions about that keyhole we found."

"I can do both." Tucker said.

"Did you say Leon?" a familiar girl voice asked. The Reds and Blues were surprised when a teenage girl in bright ninja clothes appeared before them from above.

"I thought I saw you guys." Yuffie said. "You're just in time.

"Hey, Yuffie." Sister greeted.

"Sup, kid." Tucker did the same.

"Who's this?" Grif asked. "Some extra for a junior Naruto series?"

"This is Yuffie." Sora introduced. "She works with Leon. By the way, Yuffie, what did you mean when you said 'just in time'."

"Well, there's another guy in armor talking with Leon." Yuffie said. "Some cheery guy who talks weird. He talks a lot about colors and theater and Russian guys, in that order."

"Wait." Simmons said. "Does this guy wear pink armor?"

"Yeah, but he insists it's 'lightish-red'. He's really giving Leon a migraine."

"Donut." All the soldiers said.

The Reds and Blues followed Yuffie back to the hotel where Leon was waiting, or rather, sitting on a bench rubbing both his temples. In the same room was an old guy with a blue robe and a white, flowing beard and Donut with his pink armor.

"And how was I supposed to know that's what they meant by 'blow'?" Donut asked. "It was really quite the sticky mess I found myself in. And that's when the climax started."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up." Leon growled in annoyed anger. "This can't possibly get any worse." That's when he noticed the Reds and Blues entering the room. "I stand corrected."

"Good to see you too." Tucker said. "I see you've met Donut."

"Hi, guys!" Donut greeted in his cheery voice. "Me and Leon were at it all evening… I think. I can't really tell if it does become day around here."

"He just described his entire philosophy in the most sense of innuendo I have ever heard." Leon said.

"In my endo?" Donut asked.

"See what I mean?" Leon asked.

"Dude, we've been dealing with that for fifteen years." Grif said. "Learn to roll with it."

"Roll with what?" Donut asked. "I've been rolling with you guys all this time."

"Just let the Heartless take me." Leon growled.

"What's going on?" Sora asked.

"I'll tell you when you're older." Tucker said. "You and Caboose."

"Hang on a moment." Sarge said as he gazed at Leon's weapon. "Is that some kind of gun… mixed with a sword?"

"This?" Leon asked unsheathing it. "This is my primary weapon."

"I thought you might like it, Sarge." Tucker said.

"Like it?" Sarge asked. "I… THINK IT'S A TOTAL DEPRAVITY!"

"What?" Leon asked.

"What are you talking about, Sarge?" Simmons asked. "I would've thought you'd love that kind of gun."

"That ain't no gun!" Sarge ranted. "That's an abomination to weapons everywhere! No self-respecting shooting weapon should have to stab as well!"

"Is that why you refuse to allow bayonets in your private gun collection?" Simmons asked.

"Bingo." Sarge said. "A gun and a sword is like pineapple on pizza."

"That is a disturbing thought." Grif said.

"My word, you people are a unique bunch." The old man in bright blue said.

"Who the heck are you?" Tucker asked.

"Right. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Merlin."

"Great Hermione's fanny pack!" Sarge gasped. "You're the famous wizard! I thought you were a myth."

"Yeah, Jiminy said while some fairy tales may be fake in our world, they're commonplace in others." Tucker said.

"That does sound like a possibility in the Multiverse." Simmons said. "There's pretty much a world for anything."

"Oh. Is there a world where ice cream can talk?" Caboose asked.

"I guess so." Simmons answered.

"What about a world where politicians are actually good at their jobs?"

"It'd be a miracle, but sure."

"What about a world where we're created by some web-site guys?"

"Look, when we get home, remind me to show you some of Vic's recorded Multiverse notes. I've been going through them during our fourteenth year. You'll get the idea."

"Guys, how did we get from Merlin to Vic?" Tucker asked.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Donut asked.

"We're actually here to see Leon." Donald said. "Something happened with Sora."

"What do you mean?" Leon asked.

"Well, during our travels, something happened twice." Sora explained. "We find some strange keyholes, then suddenly, my Keyblade acts up and shoots a beam of light."

"Sounds like you've locked a Keyhole." Leon said.

"A what now?" Sarge asked.

"What?" Donut asked. "Guys, I explained this to you back home. The Keyholes lead to the hearts of worlds. If the Heartless gets to one, that world falls to darkness. That's exactly what happened to our world. The Heartless got to ours. Don't you remember me explaining all that?"

"…"

"Yeah, it's kinda gotten a habit of not listening to you with all your… choice of words." Tucker said.

"I don't know what you mean." Donut said. "Regardless, the Keyblade is the only thing that can seal a keyhole, and that's why Maleficent wants to get rid of you and…"

"Wait!" Leon interrupted. "You know about Maleficent?"

"Who's that?" Tucker asked.

"Maleficent is a dark fairy." Leon said. "Fallen from grace and filled with darkness. She is evil incarnate. And lately, she's been taking control of the Heartless."

"Not only that, but she's been gathering the greatest villains in the Multiverse for total control." Donut said. "And we're the only ones who can stop them?"

"Us?" Grif asked. "Against the greatest bad guys ever? With a legion of mindless monsters under their control? You see how wrong that sounds, right?"

"I know what you mean by that, but don't worry." Donut said. "The Benefactor has complete faith in us and we can't let him down."

"Slow down." Leon said. "The Benefactor? Who's that?"

"He's the guy who's been against the Heartless." Donut said. "When I was untethered in reality, the Benefactor saved me and gave me the portal guns to give my friends. He told me all about the keyholes, the Keyblade, and Maleficent. He also gave us the sacred mission save the Multiverse by destroying all the Heartless."

Silence fell the room for a second. It was broken by Merlin's laughter.

"By jove, you really don't know, do you? You can't destroy all the Heartless."

"Yuh, huh." Donut argued.

"No, you really can't." Merlin said. "The Heartless are a force of nature, like wind. You can't just destroy every gust of wind 'til there's none left in the future."

"I once tried to break the wind once," Caboose said, "But then, Church said it meant something else entirely."

"Let me put it this way." Merlin said. "The Heartless are manifestations of darkness in the hearts of others. As long as darkness exists, the Heartless will remain. Now, they may be more than just a nuisance since Maleficent took control, but that doesn't change the fact that you can't kill them all."

"Nice going, you dingus!" Grif complained to Donut. "Not only did you get us into another adventure, but it's an adventure that will never end!"

"But the Benefactor… He said… That's not…" He used his own portal gun to open a wormhole into a white void. "This is some kind of misunderstanding. I gotta go straighten this out. Go on, guys. I'll catch up." He walked through and it closed behind him.

" _Brain the size of a marble._ " Lopez said in his Spanish language.

"Speaking of small rocks." Grif said. He held up a small, red crustal. "We also found this after the last keyhole was sealed. Know anything about it."

"Let me see." Merlin said as he took a closer look at the crystal. After a moment of looking, his eyes bulged. "By jove! It seems you found a straggler."

"A what?" Simmons asked.

"A new friend." Merlin said.

"Yay, a new friend!" Caboose cheered.

"You see, sometimes, even after a world has been swallowed by darkness, a single strong soul can survive as a crystal. If you so desire, you can call upon this soul to aid you in battle, but only for a few moments. This mighty creature appears to be a lion, one with some kind of royal grandeur."

"Isn't that awesome?" Tucker asked. "We saved a jungle from an angry poacher, and in return, we get a lion servant! This is the best!"

"Random thought," Sister said, "But if every world has a keyhole, doesn't that mean there's one here in Traverse Town too?"

"Yes, and the Heartless have become more and more frequent lately because they're desperate for it." Leon said. "If you can find it and lock it with your Keyblade, then the Heartless will be held back for a while."

"Like Caboose." Grif said as if he just seized an opportunity. "Nailed it."

"Wait." Tucker said. "Why didn't you tell us this last time we were here? Why didn't you lead us to the keyhole before?"

"…I don't know where it is." Leon admitted.

"What?" Sarge asked.

"I can't find it, okay?" Leon asked. "All I know is that it's somewhere in town, but I searched every corner for it. No such luck."

"Well, maybe I can have better luck." Sora said. "I do have the Keyblade and it seemed to react to the other keyholes."

"So you're plan is the stroll around town while we're getting ambushed by Heartless until your fancy key-sword jerks up and blasts one spot that these professionals hadn't found?" Simmons asked. "Guys, I think we're rubbing off on the kid."

"It's better than nothing, I suppose." Goofy said. "We'd better get a-searchin'."

* * *

Moments later, the Reds and Blues were strolling through the street turning their heads. Sora held up his Keyblade as he walked with them waiting for it to react to anything. What they didn't know was that someone was watching them from above. A figure jumped up and landed in front of them.

"AH, TAKE SARGE FIRST!" Grif shouted.

"Wait a minute." Sora said as he recognized the boy who stood before them. It was a teenage boy a little older than Sora was. He had white hair and a black-and-yellow outfit without sleeves. "Riku!"

"Been looking for you, Sora."

"I don't believe it." Sora said in glee. "It's good to see you again."

"Sora, you know this kid?" Sister asked.

"Yeah, that's Riku." Sora introduced. "You know, one of my friends I was wanting to find?"

"Well, you found him." Tucker said. "Now what?"

"Riku, where's Kairi?" Sora asked. "Is she here with you?"

"Not really." Riku said. "I haven't seen her since I got here. So, who are your new friends?"

"Right." Sora said. "Riku, this is Donald, Goofy, Tucker, Sister, Grif, Caboose, Sarge, Simmons, and Lopez."

"Hola." Lopez greeted.

"So what brings you all here?" Riku asked.

"We're here looking for something that kinda looks like a keyhole." Grif said. "You ever seen something like that?"

Riku scratched his head. "No, not really. Don't worry though. I can protect you all from…"

Suddenly, Sora leaped past Riku and swung his Keyblade at the Heartless that was creeping up on him. Riku was left speechless as Sora's sudden moment.

"You were saying?" Sora asked.

"How did you do that?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, your friend's really special." Sister said. "He's got a magic key-sword that vaporizes Heartless."

"It's not as cool as my laser one though." Tucker bragged.

"Hey, do you think you can come with us?" Sora asked. "We'd have better luck finding Kairi and we have room in our portal guns."

"Uh… I don't think so." Riku said. "I think I'll be better off waiting for you here in town."

"Are you sure?" Sarge asked. "If we dye that colorless hair on your head, you'd make a killer Red."

"Sarge, enough with the red-team-blue-team thing." Grif said. "We have a new enemy, remember?"

"Oh, right." Sarge said. "The blacks."

"SARGE!" Simmons shouted.

"What?" Sarge asked.

" _One race war was enough._ " Lopez said. " _All that's left for you to offend are the Egyptians._ "

"Yeah, I'm sure." Riku answered Sarge's earlier question. "I don't want to lose intelligence. Don't worry, Sora. I don't think you have to worry about that." And with that, he disappeared.

"Hey!" Sora shouted. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think he just called you dumb." Caboose answered.

Donald chuckled for a bit. Suddenly, Sora's Keyblade pointed at the fountain in a nearby square. A blast shot out of it revealing a keyhole where the fountain should be. After the light dimmed, the keyhole disappeared.

"Well, that was anticlimactic." Simmons said.

"What do you mean?" Grif asked.

"Well, usually, we fight a bunch more Heartless, maybe even a boss battle, and then we save the world." Simmons said. "This is kind of a letdown. There should be a monster showing up."

Suddenly, at the last second before the keyhole disappeared, a familiar Heartless appeared. It was the purple, floating-armor Heartless that Tucker and Sister fought along with Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Hey, Simmons, next time, don't say stuff like that!" Grif complained.

"It's okay. We know this thing." Tucker said. "Aim for its limbs first."

"And then what?" Simmons asked.

"Go for the head." Tucker answered.

"Tucker, this is no time to be quoting Infinity War!" Sarge shouted.

When the Heartless got closer, the Reds and Blues immediately fired. First, it was the left arm. Then, the right. Its legs went next. Sora finished it off with a swing to its head. It vanished after the very short fight.

"What the heck?" Sister asked. "Last time, it took a lot longer than a blink."

"Gawrsh." Goofy said. "Perhaps its because there are a lot more of us."

"Goofy's right." Donald said. "Five of us needed a lot more time for this one Heartless. With ten of us, this was a piece of cake."

"I only understood half of what you said, but it made sense." Grif said.

"Yeah." Tucker said. "With all of us together, we can kick the butt of every Heartless we meet. So what do you say, guys? Let's face these Heartless, save the Multiverse, and show Maleficent she messed with the wrong soldiers!"

"I'm in!" Sora greeted.

Above them, on top of a rooftop, Riku was looking down on them with envy in his green eyes. Right next to him was Maleficent.

"Well, isn't that just sad." She said placing her hand on Riku's shoulder. "It's just like I told you. Sora has replaced you with nine other friends. Perhaps he thought you weren't entertaining enough or perhaps he thought you weren't enough. Don't worry, boy. I will never abandon you."

* * *

Meanwhile, Donut entered a large room entirely white. He stood in a circle of high chairs that reached half a mile high.

"Hello?" Donut asked. "Benefactor? I need to talk to you?"

Suddenly, a figure showed up from above. His face couldn't be seen for his entire body was covered in a black hood.

"Donut." He said. "What brings you back?"

"Well…" Donut said nervously, "You said you needed me and my friends to destroy every Heartless, but I just learned that's impossible. The Heartless are literally countless."

"You misunderstood the mission." The Benefactor said. "Like I told you, Maleficent is the one commanding the Heartless. Without her, they are merely pests. Your mission is to defeat her, but she is protected by legions of Heartless under her command. You and your friends simply need to mow them all down to get to her, although judging by your friends, that might be an issue."

"What do you mean?" Donut asked.

"The rest of the Reds and Blues are treading on a path that may lead them to darkness." The Benefactor said. "If they stay on that path, they will turn on us."

"They wouldn't do that." Donut said.

"Name one nice thing they've done."

"Uh… Oh! I got sick one time and Grif made me a sandwich. Oh. But then, he ate the sandwich in front of me."

"Donut, the darkness will continue to draw in your friends." The Benefactor said. "You must plow through every Heartless you see until you can make your way to Maleficent. Before you return to your friends, you are charged with investigating her actions and finding our what she has planned. When you find out, don't come to me. Go to your friends. They must be the first to know what they're fighting for."

"Got it." Donut said. "I'll slip in slowly. Then, when the time is right, KABOOM!" He opened another portal and went right through. As soon as he left, another person in a black hood walked from behind another throne. He removed it revealing his chuckling face. He had an eyepatch and a long, black ponytail.

"Never a dull moment with those guys." He commented.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _Not exactly like it was in the game. I had to edit some stuff and omit the Pinocchio part because it wouldn't fit in my story. Still, now you all can most likely tell who the Benefactor is. Any and all comments are welcome._


	8. Halloween Town (HALLOWEEN SPECIAL)

"What's this?"

Tucker's question was meant not only for the strange, spooky environment, with the nighttime sky and the creepy-looking houses and walls. He was also referring to his appearance, an appearance shared to all the other armored soldiers. The armor was rotting like flesh peeling off.

"Quit your belly-aching." Donald said.

"Easy for you to say, duck soup." Grif said. "Why do we look like zombies?"

"That's the side effect of world traveling." Goofy explained. "To blend in, our bodies change into whatever suits the world we go on."

"I'd say it works." Sarge said. "Well, for Grif anyway. I honestly can't tell the difference."

"Stop it." Grif said.

"You're slow." Sarge said.

"You don't bathe." Tucker added.

"And you eat brains instead of having them." Sister said. "Sorry, bro."

"This probably means Caboose is safe." Tucker said.

"Just one question." Caboose said. "Who's Brian?"

"No, Caboose." Simmons said. "She said brain. Brain!"

"Like in cereal?" Caboose asked.

"No, that's bran." Simmons said. "You know what, forget it."

"Simmons is right." Sora said. "We need to find the Keyhole here and close it before this world falls to darkness."

The center of this strange town had a scary fountain with green water flowing out of it. Right next to it stood a triangle-shaped man with a political attire. His front face was pink with a creepy smile, but the back of his head had a white, frowning face that didn't seem to work. The political man held up a megaphone.

"And now," he announced, "For our master of terror… JACK SKELLINGTON!"

Suddenly, a new figure emerged from the fountain. He was a very skinny skeleton almost as tall as a normal lamppost. He had on a black suit with a spider-like collar. He walked out to greet the political man.

"Bravo, Jack! That was splendid!"

"Thank you, Mayor." The skeleton said. "But it feels like the ghosts are still a bit uncoordinated. Perhaps Dr. Finkelstein's project could help. I'm going to consult him right now. We need to be able to control the Heartless before Halloween."

As he walked away, the eavesdropping Reds and Blues dropped their guard at the sound of a very haunting word.

"Did he just say Heartless?" Sister asked.

"Did he just say Halloween?" Caboose asked. "I love that day. Wonder what I'm going to be. Perhaps a space marine."

"What do you say, Lopez?" Sarge asked. "Feliz Navidad and all that, right?"

" _That means Merry Christmas._ " Lopez corrected.

"I knew you'd agree." Sarge said thinking Lopez was repeating him.

"This Jack guy thinks there's a way to control the Heartless." Simmons said. "Might be useful."

"All right." Sora agreed. "Let's go see."

* * *

The Reds and Blues followed Jack to a tall tower. Inside, they found a factory where Jack Skellington was looking over a book. At the table in the center laid a ghost-like Heartless that wasn't moving. There was a wheelchair-bound man overlooking it holding onto what looked like a heart with a lock and made of stitched rags.

"We just need to unlock it, Dr. Finkelstein." Jack said.

"I would if I had the key." Dr. Finkelstein said. "I seem to have misplaced it."

Sora raised his fist to knock on the door. Jack and Dr. Finkelstein turned to see the Reds and Blues standing in the doorway.

"Oh, hello there." Jack said. "Haven't seen you here before. You new?"

"Yeah, I guess you can say we're visitors." Grif said.

"Well, don't try to take over our holiday. It won't end well." Jack said. "I learned that the hard way."

"I'm not even gonna ask." Simmons said. "What exactly are you doing?"

"It started a few days ago." Jack explained. "These creatures, the Heartless, came out of nowhere and started to terrorize the citizens of Halloween Town. I thought, 'Perhaps they could be a great addition to our upcoming Halloween festival'. Picture it; these ghostly figures dancing to our annual music show. That would really make Halloween more terrifying. The problem is, we have a hard time controlling them."

"It was then that I learned that they respond to hearts." Dr. Finkelstein said. "So we're attempting to create our own heart with which to control them."

"You're attempting to control the most dangerous beings in existence just to perform at a Halloween party?" Tucker asked.

"We're so close too." Dr. Finkelstein said. "The problem is the lock to this heart is very pesky."

"I think I can help." Sora said pointing his Keyblade at the heart. With a beam of light, the heart's top opened up.

"That's incredible." Jack praised.

"Sora, what was that?" Donald asked.

"Imagine what would happen if we had that heart with us." Sora said. "It would make getting through the Heartless much easier."

"At the very least," Sarge said, "If Grif gets eaten by the Heartless and becomes one, we'd use it to control him. Then, he'd actually be of some work."

"Why do you assume the Heartless will get me?" Grif asked. Sarge looked at him silently. "Never mind."

"Well, if you're all willing to help, there are certain ingredients we need." Dr. Finkelstein said. He pulled out a list and gave it to them. "You can find these all over town. I've sent my creation, Sally, to retrieve the most important ingredient: memory. Remember, memory is the key."

"Dude, if we had a nickle for every time we've heard that." Tucker said.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the Reds and Blues, someone else caught wind of the heart that Dr. Finkelstein was making. Three kids stood in front of their baggy leader telling him what he needed to hear.

"What?!" Oogie Boogie asked. "You're certain."

"We heard it ourselves." Lock assured.

"We overheard Jack saying he was gonna build a heart." Shock added.

"To control the Heartless." Barrel finished.

"What a novel idea." Oogie Boogie reveled. "With that sort of weapon, I could be a great help to Maleficent's master plan. You three, once Jack is finished with his heart, bring it to me immediately."

"Yes, sir!" the trick-or-treaters said as they immediately darted out.

* * *

"And you're sure you know how to make a heart?" Simmons asked. "I mean, scientifically speaking…"

"I made one for Sally before." Dr. Finkelstein said. "I can make another for a few mindless ghouls. By the way, why aren't you out there with your group?"

"Well, they kinda had the idea to split up to finish faster and cover more ground." Simmons said. "But I'm not going out there with just a handful of idiots. I saw a guy with a snake for a tongue and snakes freak me out. I just figured it's safer in here."

"It really isn't." Finkelstein said.

Suddenly, the door opened up and the Reds and Blues walked in with Jack at their side.

"We did it, doctor!" Jack said excitedly as he passed the required ingredients to his friend.

"Excellent work, everyone." Dr. Finkelstein praised. "If I had dog treats, I'd give you all your rewards."

"Do we look like Scooby Doo, pal?" Grif asked.

"Zoinks." Caboose added.

Dr. Finkelstein placed the ingredients inside the heart and sealed it shut. He went on over to use it… until Barrel jumped in front of him. The wheelchair tripped over and Dr. Finkelstein accidently threw the heart over into Lock's hands. The kids laughed and ran out of the lab.

"What the heck was that?" Grif asked.

"I think we got mugged by the children of the corn." Sister said.

"What are those three doing?" Jack asked. "We gotta catch them."

The Reds and Blues jumped out of the lab and followed the kids riding on their walking bathtub. They chased them through the streets of Halloween town, through the cemetery, and over the spiral hill.

"How… can.. a bathtub… be faster… than a bunch of grown adults in armor… a nimble kid… a bird… a dog… and a skinny, tall skeleton?" Grif asked with exasperated breaths.

"Those blasted kids!" Jack growled. "Looks like Oogie's back!"

"Who's Oogie?" Tucker asked.

"Oogie Boogie, the Boogey Man." Jack said. "He's not like the rest of us citizens. He doesn't just scare people; he terrorizes them, traumatizes. I stopped him from going too far some time ago, but it looks like he came back. Luckily, I know where they'll go."

"Where?" Sister asked.

Suddenly, everyone stopped when they came across a scary tower crooked and curved.

"I'm thinking it's that one." Grif said.

"Geez, what was your first clue?" Simmons asked.

"Mine was the giant, scary tower." Caboose said. "Wait…" He took a sniff in the air. "I think that's…"

"I think I smell it too." Grif said. "It's…"

"CHOCOLATE!" Grif and Caboose shouted simultaneously. Suddenly, they both flew like bullets across the bridge and around the tower.

"Enthusiastic friends you got there." Jack said.

"Well, Grif likes food and Caboose is childish." Simmons said.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" shouted a chorus of little kids. The Reds and Blues followed the screams until they saw something they didn't expect to see. Right next to a large, green door were Grif and Caboose. They were looking up at the trick-or-treaters who were hanging for their lives at the ledge above.

"Talk now, you brats!" Grif shouted. "I'm very hangry and you wouldn't like me when I'm hangry! Where's the candy?!"

"In the bag down there." Shock answered trembling in her voice as she pointed at the Halloween bag in front of them.

"Hot dog!" Grif shouted excitedly as he went for the candy inside.

"Cheeseburger!" Caboose added doing the same.

"Grif, what about Oogie Boogie?" Simmons asked.

"Who now?" Grif asked with his face stuffed with candy. "Look, I've been fighting for my life in the jungle with nothing but berries and we didn't even stop for a snack in Traverse Town. Let me have this!"

"You know, I should be disappointed," Sarge said, "But at this point, I consider this par for the course."

"All right, you munchkins!" Tucker said threateningly to the kids. "Tell us where your boss is or else! Don't think I won't dropkick three little kids! I don't give a darn!"

"He's through the door!" Lock shouted.

"Just take those two freaks with you!" Shock shouted.

"They're kookoo for candy!" Barrel finished.

The Reds and Blues dragged Grif and Caboose through the green door. Once they were inside, they came across a large, colorful, glowing pit shaped like a roulette board. At the other side of the pit stood Oogie Boogie with the artificial heart in his grasp.

"Well, well, well." Oogie said with a chuckle. "What have we here? The Reds and Blues huh? Oh, I'm really scared."

"Cut the villain monologue and give us back the heart, burlap head." Grif said. "We've wasted valuable time to make that."

"Not all that much." Oogie said. "I admit, it was quite a gamble, but I never fall short. With this thing, I can control as many Heartless as I desire. Maleficent would have to see my worth now. Behold!"

Oogie opened his mouth wide and dropped the heart into it. He laughed as he raised his arms beckoning two winged Heartless at his side… and only those two. He stopped laughing when he noticed that there was no other Heartless there.

"What?" Oogie asked. "All that build up for this? I am so disappointed!"

"That's what she said!" Tucker shot out.

"So the heart was a failure after all." Jack said. "That's a shame."

"Hey, at least this joker can't use it." Sister said.

"Well, if I'm going down," Oogie growled, "Then I'm taking you all with me!"

He slammed his foot down on a button and suddenly, the roulette board sprung several hidden traps that almost hit the Reds and Blues. Spikes shooting from the floor. Flamethrowers. Spinning blades. They all kept trying to hit the heroes, but they narrowly missed, very narrowly.

"Uh, Jack, any strategies?" Sarge asked.

"Oogie may be a terror, but his body is his weakness." Jack advised dodging the traps. "If we get one good cut in, he'll be nothing more than a spilling pule of bugs."

"This happened before and he still came back?" Grif asked.

"Yeah, I can't explain it either." Jack said. "The problem is, Oogie will be focused on us and he's going to be on guard after last time. We just need to catch him by surprise."

"Wait." Simmons said. "I got it! Tucker, I need your wallet!"

"My wallet?" Tucker asked. "Why?"

"Just trust me!" Simmons shouted.

Confused, Tucker still reached for his wallet and passed it to the marroon soldier. With a wave of Simmons' hand as a signal, Goofy positioned himself under Oogie's position with his shield pointing up. Simmons and Tucker both jumped from the shield to approach Oogie.

"You two?" Oogie asked. "HA! I've seen rainbows that give more nightmares than you all!"

"You want a nightmare, freak show?" Simmons asked pulling a photograph from out of the wallet. He waved it in front of the Boogey Man's face. "Here's one for you!"

"Hey, that's Junior's fifth grade basketball team." Tucker said.

"Junior?" Oogie asked.

"Yeah, Tucker's son is that guy in the back." Simmons said.

"I don't get it." Oogie said. "All I see is a giant, multi-jawed, freak of na… WHOA, MAMA! WHAT KIND OF NIGHTMARE SPAWN IS THAT?!" He took a few steps back in a complete combination of fear and surprise, and then, he tripped falling on his back.

"Now, Tucker!" Simmons shouted.

Tucker saw his opportunity and pulled out his energy sword. With one swipe, a large hole was torn in the baggy villain. Rapidly, bugs were spilling out.

"NO, NOT AGAIN!" Oogie shouted struggling to hold onto his insects. "MY BUGS! MY BUGS!"

His voice echoed through the disappearing insects. In just a minute, the chant was repeated only by a small, green cricket-like creature disappearing in the crevices.

"That's for insulting my kid, you walking pile of trash." Tucker expressed.

"That oughta take care of him." Jack said. "At least for now. Now, I got some apologizing to do."

* * *

Right when they escaped the tower while the trick-or-treaters continued to avoid them, Sora remembered there was one last thing he had to do. When he found what he was looking for, he pulled out his Keyblade. Suddenly, a keyhole gleamed on the dead soil. With one blast, the Keyhole sealed the keyhole and Sora had done his work.

* * *

"I am so sorry, Sally." Jack said immediately as he reunited with his girlfriend in Dr. Finkelstein's workshop. "You warned me this could be a bad idea, and I didn't listen."

"Next time, listen to the lady." Sister said.

"It's okay, Jack." Sally said. "You had Halloween's interest at heart."

"Speaking of heart, I still can't believe it didn't work." Dr. Finkelstein said. "I don't understand where I went wrong."

"Perhaps… the heart can't just be explained by science." Sora said. "There are mysteries that we might not be ready for just yet."

"Sound like quitter talk to me, but what the heck." Simmons said.

"Now, onto my biggest problem." Jack said. "The Halloween Festival. We still need something to fill in the Heartless gaps."

"Good luck with that, bone jangles." Tucker said. "We had better…"

"Hold the trumpet." Jack said as an idea flashed in his skull. He turned to gaze at the Reds and Blues and laughed. "That's it! Why don't you guys fill in?"

"Us?" Simmons asked.

"Working?" Grif asked.

"Halloween is meant to be our scariest night of the year and I aim to make this year our scariest yet." Jack explained. "And in my eyes…"

"What eyes?" Caboose asked.

"You are some of the scariest and unpredictable group of individuals I've ever met."

"Sounds fun!" Sora said.

"Can't you be like a normal kid and just get scared of a haunted house?" Grif asked.

"Come on!" Sora insisted. "It's just one night. Please!"

"…Oh, all right." Tucker said. "You twisted my arm."

"Count me in." Sister added.

" _Feliz Halloween!_ " Lopez said. " _That's how you say it in Spanish._ "

"I expect to be paid in Butterscotch." Caboose said.

"Me too," Grif added, "And in Hershey's and Skittles and… Ah, you know what? I'll bill you later."

"Fine… But that snake-tongue guy stays far away from me." Simmons said.

"Can we at least change first?" Sarge asked. "No offense, but zombies are really played out."

"I know, right?" Caboose asked.

"I guess if it's just one night." Goofy said.

"All right then." Donald finished.

"Perfect!" Jack exclaimed in glee. "This is gonna be the best Halloween yet!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _I originally was going to do Aladdin next, but then I realized how close Halloween was. So I had the brainstorming idea of making this chapter early. If I should have been more descriptive on some parts, bear in mind that I was on a time limit for this day. That's also why I decided not to include the whole "Oogie-becoming-a-tower" part. Seemed a little out of place to me. I hope you all like it and Happy Halloween! Any and all comments are welcome._


	9. PSA: This is Halloween (filler chapter)

"Hi there. I'm Private Dexter Grif from the popular web series, Red vs Blue; currently being featured in Red vs Blue: Kingdom Hearts."

"And I'm Dick Simmons from the same show and story."

"Bet you weren't expecting a PSA in this fanfic, huh?"

"Mainly, we want to inform you on the progress of Red vs Blue: Kingdom Hearts. Don't get us wrong. Epiclot214 is far from done with this beloved story. The problem is a common issue that most writers have. Writer's block."

"Since this crossover fanfic is loved by thousands of readers, he's doing his best to make it good for you all to read. Any hilarious hijinx or mind-blowing twist has to be thought through. That's why he's biding his time."

"Not to mention, he has a lot of other stories that people love that have yet to be updated. I for one am still waiting for his update on Iron Stratos."

"Same with me when it comes to the Clone, the Padawan, and the Sim Troopers. That's two stories of his that we are in."

"Epiclot214 is in the middle of the next part of our adventure, but he's having trouble thinking it through and just needs a little bit of time."

"Trust me. If you wait, you won't regret it. That reminds me, when are we getting Red vs Blue Season 18?"

"That's not important here, Grif. Anyway, to compensate for his absence on updates, he has included this filler chapter based on a comment left for him by a guest commenter."

"Thank you. Now, let's get this started."

* * *

Reds and Blues:

 _Hello, all you girl and boys_

 _Would like to hear an eerie noise_

 _Come on in and you will be_

 _In this town of Halloween_

 _This is Halloween_

 _This is Halloween_

 _Freakish frights give you a scare_

 _This is Halloween_

 _Whether you're a kid, adult, or teen_

 _Either way, you better come on in prepared_

 _We are here to give you a scream_

 _In this town of Halloween_

Sarge:

 _I am the drill instructor in true red_

 _And if you're blue, I'll blow up your stupid head_

Tucker:

 _I am the stud with the laser sword_

 _Looking for a lady to hang out with when I'm bored_

Reds and Blues:

 _This is Halloween_

 _This is Halloween_

 _Halloween. Halloween. Halloween. Halloween_

 _In this town, we arrive_

 _To push your fear into overdrive_

Sora:

 _In this town_

Donald:

 _This is quite a place_

Goofy:

 _To put a frightened look upon your face_

Reds and Blues:

 _In the darkest alley_

 _Something stalks the valley_

 _Waiting for you to let your guard down_

 _SCREAM_

 _This is Halloween_

 _From werewolves to Frankenstein_

 _Scary, huh_

 _Well, that's why we're here_

 _Come on in. Take the sight_

 _You're in for an awful fright_

 _Prepare for a boatload of fear_

 _Everybody, scream_

 _Everybody, scream_

 _In this town of Halloween_

Sister:

 _I am the girl you don't want at church_

 _Willing to make out in any room or lurch_

Simmons:

 _I am the cyborg; half-robot, half-man_

Lopez:

 _I am the robot no one can understand_

Grif:

 _I am the zombie that they call Dead Weight_

 _I should be eating brains, but they can wait_

Reds and Blues:

 _This is Halloween_

 _This is Halloween_

 _Halloween. Halloween. Halloween. Halloween_

Caboose:

 _It's a night where we trick or treat_

 _And have all the candy that we can eat_

Simmons:

 _As long as we don't cause a scene_

 _In this town of Halloween_

Sora:

 _In this town_

Donald:

 _This is quite a place_

Goofy:

 _To put a frightened look upon your face_

Reds and Blues:

 _Before you go back_

 _You should see this guy, Jack_

 _The very sight would make you scream your head off_

 _This is Halloween_

 _Everybody, scream_

 _Would you like to meet the Pumpkin King_

 _Jack Skellington_

 _Will make this night more fun_

 _Get ready for an All Hallow's main event_

 _This is Halloween_

 _This is Halloween_

 _Halloween. Halloween. Halloween. Halloween_

 _In this town, we arrive_

 _To push your fear into overdrive_

 _LALALALALA (HALLOWEEN, HALLOWEEN)_

 _LALALALALA (HALLOWEEN, HALLOWEEN)_

 _LALALALALA (HALLOWEEN, HALLOWEEN)_

 _LALALALALA_

 _WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_

"So, Jack, what did you think?" Sora asked.

"Hmm." Jack said. "Well, it's not like how it was last year."

"What do you mean?" Sarge asked. "I thought it was quite terrifying. I mean, I had to let the blues live through this whole thing. That's the scariest thing for me to do."

"And all that dancing." Grif said. "I had better take your entire stash of candy to make up for my lost calories."

"You do that, and you're just going to lose teeth." Simmons said.

"Look, everyone, I'm glad you agreed to help us with our annual Halloween party," Jack said, "But to be honest, it seemed a little lazy."

"That's my jam." Grif said.

"Well, what did you expect?" Tucker asked. "You only asked us to help with this twenty minutes ago."

"Strange." Caboose said. "It felt like six months."

"Look, don't we have a job to do." Sister said. "What about the next world we have to go to?"

"Really?" Sarge asked. "I didn't scare Grif to death yet."

"Come on, Sarge." Tucker said.

"…Fine. Let's go to Agrabah."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _First off, I do not own This is Halloween. That belongs to its respective owner. Secondly, if any of you are disappointed at how this filler chapter ended up, sorry. It's the best I could do for now until I finish the next chapter of the main story. Hope you like it. Any and all comments are welcome._


	10. Agrabah

"It's so hot." Grif complained straining to talk through his heavy breaths. "Of all the worlds our guns could have taken us, we had to show up in this blazing land. If I don't find something to drink soon, this orange armor I wear shall be my boiling tomb that will melt over me like a coat."

"What's his problem?" Sora asked Simmons. "We've only been here for eight minutes, and we're in a city, and we've already passed two places to get water."

"Getting that sloth do drink water is like teaching Caboose how to count to ten." Simmons said.

"Sora, in our world, we live in the future," Grif said, "Where there's space travel, A.I.'s, and even a robot that speaks Spanish. If you think we should lower ourselves to drinking water like our caveman ancestors instead of the latest commercial sodas, then the heat's getting to you too."

"A.I.'s?" Goofy asked. "What's the A stand for?"

"I'm not going to escalate that." Grif said.

"Can it with the pillow talk, everyone." Sarge ordered. "We've got a mission. We need to find the Keyhole of this world before the bad guys get to it."

"Oh, come on, Sarge." Tucker said. "Like Simmons said, there's an infinite amount of worlds. What are the odds we're at the one where the bad guys are presently operating."

* * *

Tucker had to jinx it. In another part of the city, two villains were in the middle of scheming. It was Maleficent and the local villain, Jafar. Jafar's parrot minion, Iago, flew in from above and landed on Jafar's shoulderpad.

"Jafar, I've searched all day, and I haven't found any trace of Princess Jasmine."

"She's here." Maleficent said. "She couldn't have gotten far."

"Anything else to report?" Jafar asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Iago said. "You won't believe it. I saw that Keyblade kid strolling through town with his red and blue buddies."

"They'll need to be dealt with." Maleficent said. "Jafar, I trust you'll be able to do that."

"It would be a waste of my talents to smite those buffoons." Jafar replied. "But I suppose if I have to."

"Don't underestimate the Reds and Blues." Maleficent said. "Remember, when Hades explained them to us, he described them as the most unpredictable force he's seen in any realm. And remember what they did to Oogie."

"I am not Hades or Oogie Boogie." Jafar said. "Thanks to the assistance of your Heartless, I have Agrabah under my complete control. All of my minions are scouring the entire desert for the Keyhole. And once I get rid of the princess, there'll be no one to threaten my reign."

"Again, I mut ask you not to kill her." Maleficent said. "I need her alive."

"Why?" Jafar asked. "You don't need her for the Keyhole."

"Yes, but she is one of the seven princesses we need to unlock the door. We are nearing completion of our collection and once we do, we will have the ultimate power."

"Very well, Maleficent."

Jafar turned to order his Heartless to continue their hunt. Meanwhile, Princess Jasmine was hiding behind a set of jars listening to the conversation. She carefully crept out of the shadows and escaped the alleyway.

* * *

"I can't believe you actually purchased that stupid gold necklace." Sister exclaimed.

"It's not stupid." Tucker said. "It's magic. Thanks to this, the ladies will come falling all over me. K, I see your wandering eyes."

"I'm wearing a helmet, genius." Sister said. "And FYI, that's obviously a scam."

"No, it's not." Tucker said. "That little merchant told me that this little beauty was blessed by the goddess of love, Aphrodite. And our portal gun computers confirmed that magic exists in this world. So obviously…"

"Obviously, you've been duped." Simmons said. "Aphrodite was a Greek goddess. This is Arabia. We're an entire continent away."

"…Son of a gun!" Tucker shouted. "The next time I see that short, turban-wearing jerk, I'm going to…"

Suddenly, Tucker was hit by a certain princess. Jasmine bumped into the aqua soldier. She was heavy on breath, and beneath his helmet, Tucker smiled.

"On the other hand, maybe this thing does work."

Jasmine looked around and observed the people in front of her. "Red and blue armor? Are you the Reds and Blues?"

"How do you know who we are?" Simmons asked.

"Jafar's looking for you." Jasmine said. "Apparently, you're his enemies?"

"Who's Jafar?" Grif asked.

"I was spying on him talking to a strange woman." Jasmine continued. "He called her… Maleficent."

"Maleficent?" Grif asked in shock. "She's here?"

"Let's take this from the top." Simmons said. "Who are you and what's the deal with Maleficent and this Jafar guy?"

"Of course. My name is Jasmine. My father's the sultan of Agrabah."

"You're a princess?" Goofy asked.

"Yes." Jasmine said. "Jafar was my father's vizier, but as it turned out, he's been plotting to take over the kingdom. Maleficent gave him an army of shadowy creatures that helped him overthrow my father."

"The Heartless." Sarge surmised.

"No, the Smurfs." Grif said. "Of course, it's the Heartless!"

"So where do the Smurfs come into play?" Caboose asked.

"They imprisoned my father, but I escaped." Jasmine said. "Now, they're searching the entire city for me and something called the Keyhole."

"Yeah, we're looking for the same thing." Sister said. "Know where to find it?"

"No. I've never even heard of it before. But I may know someone who could help. My friend, Aladdin, is a clever man who's looking for a way to stop Jafar. Maybe he could help find this Keyhole, whatever it is."

"Well, where is he?" Sora asked.

"I don't know. We separated after Jafar sent out his search parties. But he does live in a tower in the middle of town."

"Hello, Princess."

The Reds and Blues looked up and gazed at the evil sorcerer standing above them.

"I take it that's the traitor?" Sarge asked.

"Yes. That's Jafar." Jasmine assured.

"His beard's so… twisted." Caboose commented.

"Now, princess, I don't think you should be with this kind of company." Jafar said. "You deserve a more… educational crowd. Here, let me show you."

Suddenly, the wicker baskets around them popped out shadows with yellow eyes on top and spider-like legs around the base. They surrounded the Reds and Blues.

"That ain't good." Donald said.

The basket Heartless separated Jasmine from the Reds and Blues and led her to the villain above. Meanwhile, the sim soldiers were forced to run away. They shot the Heartless that chased them until they lost them.

"Now what?" Grif asked.

"We gotta find Aladdin." Sora asked. "If he can help us stop Jafar, we've got to get to him."

"Well, we know where to start looking." Tucker said.

* * *

The Reds and Blues were careful not to get caught by any Heartless. Eventually, they made it to the top room of a tower. They looked around and observed it.

"Yeesh." Grif said. "A big hole with a bunch of carpets. Reminds me of our old home on Chorus."

"Uh, guys," Sora said, "Why is one of the carpets moving?"

The Reds and Blues looked and saw a large, stone slab resting on top of a purple carpet with orange tassels. The carpet, strangely, was flailing its tassels around like arms when someone's falling.

"What in Sam Hill…" Sarge asked.

"Hold on." Caboose said. He approached the carpet, knelt down, and stared at it for a minute.

"What's he doing?" Sora asked.

"Well, this is Caboose," Tucker said, "So it's either something stupid or lucky." Caboose stood back up and pushed the slab off of the carpet. The carpet stood up on its hind tassels. "Stupid, it is."

"Caboose, why did you do that?" Simmons asked.

"This thing is in Aladdin's home, right?" Caboose asked. "That must mean this is Aladdin's roommate. Maybe he knows where he is."

"Caboose, it's a carpet." Simmons said. "Granted, it can stand, but how do we even know it even understands what we're saying."

"Let's give it a test." Tucker said. "Hey, dusty blanket, do you know where Aladdin is?"

The carpet didn't say anything. Instead, it hovered in the air and grabbed Tucker with its front tassels. He screamed as he was carried outside of the house. It was headed toward the wide, empty desert.

"Well, he's gone." Sarge said. "That's one blue less in the Multiverse now. Who's up for some celebratory shawarma? You know, like the Avengers."

"Guys, I think he's taking him to Aladdin." Sora said. "If he can't be found in Agrabah, maybe he's somewhere outside of it."

"But why did he grab Tucker and carry him so aggressively." Grif said.

" _Perhaps it has something to do with being called a dusty blanket._ " Lopez guessed.

"Good idea, Lopez." Sarge said. "It's best not to think about it. And who knows where to find Tucker now?"

"We could just trace his location with our radios." Simmons said. "We're linked to his. We could follow the signal to wherever the carpet took him."

Sarge grunted silently. "Rats."

* * *

The Reds and Blues found the signal and went into its general direction. They ran miles across the desert. The worst part of that journey was when Grif passed out from the heat and they all had to pitch in their part to carry him.

At the end of the journey, the Reds and Blues dropped Grif in the sand and approached Tucker who was fighting off a swarm of Heartless dressed like bandits. Beside him was a large crater of sand sliding down the center, which is where an unfamiliar man struggled to get out of. This man had a small fez, a purple jacket, baggy pants, and not much else.

"Tucker!" Caboose said joining in on the firefight.

"Why is it that whenever we look for you, we always end up fighting weirdos in the desert?" Grif asked as he got up and shot at the Heartless.

"Shut up and shoot the Heartless!" Tucker commanded.

While the Reds and Blues fought the monsters, the man in the quicksand reached into his pocket and pulled out a brass oil lamp which he rubbed.

"Genie, I wish for you to get us out of here!"

Suddenly, an explosion of blue smoke shot out of the lamp catching the Reds and Blues by surprise. Out of the smoke came a gigantic man with blue skin and a small, black beard. He also had on gold bracers around his wrists.

"YOU GOT IT, AL!" the blue man declared as he pointed his finger at one of the Heartless.

The finger blasted a beam of light which made the Heartless disappear. The large man did the same thing to every other Heartless that attacked. When they were all gone, the blue man used a fishing pole to pull Aladdin out of the quicksand while popping a fisherman's outfit around him.

"Hey, lookie here. I found Nemo." The blue man said as he set Aladdin down. He went back to his original form.

"Thanks, Genie."

"Genie?" the Reds and Blues asked simultaneously.

"That's right, boys and girls!" Genie said holding up a microphone and talking like a game show host. "For your great pleasure, the Genie of the lamp has saved your…"

BAM!

A scatter shot escaped Sarge's gun and impacted Genie in the stomach making him wretch.

"SARGE!" Simmons shouted.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Tucker asked.

"Ain't it obvious?" Sarge asked. "He's a blue genie. That basically makes him a blue god. What did you expect me to do? Now, if there was a red genie…"

"It's okay, everyone." Genie said as he stood back up letting the bullets spill out of his mouth. "Ain't that easy to kill a genie. Also, why?"

"Sorry about Sarge." Tucker said. "He has a hard tim adjusting to the times. The whole Red vs Blue dynamic changed about ten years ago."

"So you're a genie." Grif said. "That means you can grant wishes?"

"You got it, bucko!" Genie said. "A-one… a-two… and a-three wishes! Then, I make like a banana and split. Although, right now, Al only has two since he just used his first. And what a doozy of a wish that was, let me tell you."

"Al?" Sora asked. "You wouldn't happen to be Aladdin, would you?"

"Right. How'd you know?"

"The princess sent us." Goofy said.

"That tool, Jafar, just kidnapped her." Simmons said.

"What?" Aladdin asked. "We gotta go get her!"

"How?" Grif asked. "Don't know if you noticed, but there are too many of us for your pet carpet to carry."

"We could leave Grif and the blues behind." Sarge suggested. "And yes, jumbo, I'm looking at you."

"Don't sweat it." Genie said. With a snap of his fingers, the carpet grew an additional ten feet on all sides. "There. Now, there's room."

"Double rats." Sarge said.

The Reds and Blues got on the carpet and rode it all the way across the desert. Genie floated behind them.

"Ah, I gotta say," Genie said, "I really miss the great outdoors."

"I take it you don't get out much." Donald said.

"Downside of the job, my fine feathered friend. Phenomenal cosmic powers; itty bitty living space. I can only come out to grant wishes, and then, it's back into my portable prison. I'm lucky I get to see the light of day every century or two."

"So how about I help with that?" Aladdin asked. "I still have two wishes. I could use my last one to free you."

"You'd do that?" Genie asked.

"It's a promise." Aladdin said.

"Don't make promises, goody no-shoes!" Sarge said. "Remember, he's a magical blue!"

"Sarge, let it go." Tucker said.

* * *

"Let me go, Jafar!" Jasmine demanded as she looked for an escape from all the Heartless that surrounded her.

"You're only making it harder, princess." Jafar said.

"Bow chika bow wow!"

The Reds and Blues ran in with Aladdin by their side. They locked their guns on the evil sorcerer.

"Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise." Jafar commented. "Not only are those irksome buffoons still around, but they've also joined forces with the street rat. How intimidating."

"Aladdin." Jasmine called out to her boyfriend.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin returned. "Let her go, Jafar."

"Or what?" Jafar snapped his fingers letting about a half dozen more Heartless stand in between. "I've got a legion of Heartless at my disposal."

"Well, we have our own little trump card!" Tucker said. "Now, Al!"

Aladdin pulled out the brass lamp and rubbed it. "Genie, I wish for you to rescue Jasmine!"

Clearly surprised, Jafar turned around and saw the princess picked up by Genie. He carried her to the others.

"That's one princess down and one wish to go!"

"A genie." Jafar said. "Well played."

"Guess you're not as smart as you think, huh?" Tucker asked. "We're prepared for anything."

Suddenly, Jafar's pet, Iago, flew down quicker than anyone could see coming. He snatched the lamp out of Aladdin's hand and threw it to Jafar's. The heroes were clearly stunned.

"'We're prepared for anything'." Sister mocked Tucker's voice. "That's you, Tucker. That's what you sound like."

"Let's fix this, shall we?" Jafar asked. "Genie, for my first wish, return the princess to me!"

"Sorry, Al." Genie said as he reluctantly complied with the wish. He grabbed Jasmine and returned her to Jafar's grasp.

"You turquoise turncoat!" Sarge shouted. "I knew we shouldn't have trusted you!"

"It's not my fault." Genie said. "I don't have a choice."

"Whoever holds the lamp has complete control of the genie." Iago said. "It's in the genie rulebook."

"And now, for my second wish!" Jafar said. "Genie, take me to the Keyhole!"

Bowing his head, Genie snapped his fingers. He, Jafar, and Jasmine disappeared in a puff of smoke. The Heartless followed.

"Well, that was a bust." Grif said.

"The plan was good." Sister said. "The execution's the issue."

"That's how it always is." Tucker said.

"What do we do?" Sora asked. "If Jafar unlocks the Keyhole, Agrabah is doomed."

"We've got to save Jasmine." Aladdin said.

"Okay, let's think." Simmons said. "We've got to intercept Jafar before he unlocks the Keyhole. The problem is, we have no idea where it is."

"Perhaps it's in the sultan's throne room." Sarge said.

"No. That's the first place he'd look." Tucker said. "Argh. We're never going to find it."

"Wait." Simmons said. "I may have a solution." He lifted his gun to his face and started typing on the computer.

"What'cha up to, Simmons?" Sister asked.

"I've been working on an algorithm on this computer." Simmons said. "With it, we may be able to locate the Keyhole."

"Seriously?" Tucker asked.

"That's impossible." Donald said.

"Impossible for you, maybe." Simmons said. "But these guns are of an advanced form of science I haven't seen before. But just because I can't understand it, it doesn't mean I can't use it. I was able to create a mathematical evaluation of the placements of all the Keyholes we've seen since we started. From that door in Wonderland to the town square of Traverse Town. Based on all that, we can be able to calculate an approximate location for the Keyhole in this world."

"You can do that?" Sora asked.

"Sounds complicated." Goofy said.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Simmons asked.

"Poppycock." Donald said. "Like I said, it's impossible to just…"

"Found it!" Simmons shouted.

"Wait, what?" Donald asked. He looked at the screen and saw a keyhole-shaped blip blinking in the middle of the desert. "That doesn't seem physically possible."

"Nice going, buddy." Grif said.

"Science is good for something." Simmons declared.

"I don't know half of what you people are talking about," Aladdin said, "But that strange map is pointing at the Cave of Wonders. I know where that is. Follow me."

* * *

In a puff of blue smoke, Jafar, Iago, Jasmine, and Genie appeared in the center of the Cave of Wonders. They stood in a cave room with a doorway on one side. Genie sighed and reluctantly blasted the wall revealing another door with a large keyhole on it.

Black smoke materialized behind Jafar. Maleficent walked out of it. She walked toward Jafar and looked down at the unconscious Jasmine.

"Well done, Jafar. Not only did you find the Keyhole, but you also delivered the princess. I trust there was no trouble."

"Nothing I couldn't manage." Jafar answered. "The Reds and Blues will be chasing their own tails trying to find us."

"Hey, Lady Gaga!"

Jafar and Maleficent exchanged widened eyes. They turned to the only entrance into the room and saw the Reds and Blues marching in with Grif at the front.

"What?" Jafar asked in surprise. "Impossible! How did you find us so quickly?"

"We followed our noses." Aladdin replied.

"Whoa." Tucker said as he saw the sorceress behind Jafar. "Who's that? Your girlfriend?"

Maleficent began to giggle. "I admit, you're an unpredictable bunch of mortals. Though, your actions will be for naught. I am the Black Fairy, Maleficent. And soon, you will all…"

"You're not black." Caboose interrupted.

"What?" Maleficent asked.

"You're green… with black horns… and a black cloak." Caboose said. "Don't know if that counts though."

"You're taking it too literally." Jafar said. "Or… not literally enough?"

"I'm just saying, I expected a black fairy." Caboose said. "Instead, I got an evil fairy. A dark fairy. A spriggan."

"Are you done?" Maleficent asked.

"Maleficent's the new black."

Maleficent didn't say a single word again when she faded away. Jafar was left growling in anger, his fingers wrapped around the lamp's handle.

"Genie, end this foolishness!" Jafar shouted. "For my last wish, eradicate them until there's no trace left!"

"Uh… can't do that." Genie said. "You can't wish for me to kill anyone. It's in the genie rulebook."

"Seriously?" Tucker asked. "You're going to waste your last wish? Aren't the other two enough?"

"What are you babbling about?" Jafar asked.

"I mean, look at what you wished for so far." Tucker said. "You wished to take the princess, which really wouldn't take much effort. Then, you wished for the Keyhole. But we found it very easily, and we're a bunch of idiots, so what does that say about you?"

"Shut your mouth, you idiot!" Jafar demanded.

"Yeah, Tucker," Simmons said, "You really should shut your mouth."

"I'm just saying." Tucker said. "If I had a lamp, I'd wish for something more difficult than all that. I mean, for one, I'd wish for an 10-foot… Well, I can't say it in front of Sora. But another thing I'd wish for is ultimate power. I mean, look at Genie. He's got the power to reshape reality if he wanted."

"Leave me out of this!" Genie begged.

"You know what?" Jafar asked as he looked at the lamp. A smile crept across his face. "You're right. Thanks for the tip, you imbecile!"

"Did I say all that out loud?" Tucker asked.

"Change in plans, Genie!" Jafar shouted. "For my last wish, I want you to make me an all-powerful genie!"

Genie covered his eyes and pointed his finger hoping he'd miss. It didn't. When the blast escaped his finger and hit Jafar, his appearance began to change. His skin started go turn red, his eyes became completely yellow, he grew in size, and his cloak disappeared. The ground crumpled into pieces and the Reds and Blues fell into the lava cavern below. They got back up and saw Jafar's genie form towering above them.

"Well, at least I got a red genie like I wanted." Sarge said.

"NICE GOING, TUCKER!" Grif shouted. "NOW, WHAT'S THE NEXT STEP OF YOUR MASTER PLAN!"

"Guys, don't you remember what Genie said before?" Tucker asked. "Despite how powerful he is, he's bound to his lamp. So all we gotta do is wait for Jafar to be sucked into his own lamp."

"Uh, just so you know," Genie said, "That will only happen if you take his lamp and point it at him!"

The Reds and Blues looked and saw Iago holding a black lamp by its handle trying to keep it away from his master.

"Nuts." Tucker said.

"You get the lamp!" Sora said. "We'll distract Jafar!"

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Aladdin turned to confront the red genie while the Reds and Blues chased after Iago.

"Come and get me, suckers!" Iago shouted as he avoided the Reds and Blues' hands.

"When I get my hands on you, Tweety, I have another birdie I wanna show you!" Grif shouted.

Realizing his chances, Iago flew up higher than the Reds and Blues could reach. He then placed one of his wings on his beak wiggling some of his feathers. "Nah-nah-nah. Na-nah-nah!"

"I really hate that turkey." Tucker said.

"I got this!" Sister shouted as she pointed her gun. A bullet shot spooked Iago enough to loosen his grip. The lamp slipped out of his talons and fell straight into Sarge's hands.

"Good catch, sir!" Simmons said. "Now, all that's left is for you to trap Jafar in that thing."

Sarge didn't move. He just stared at the lamp. He then looked at Jafar in his genie form.

"Uh, Sarge, what are you doing?" Grif asked. "Any time now."

"Mmm, I don't know." Sarge said. "On one hand, Jafar is evil and wants to kill us all. On the other hand, he's a big, red, cosmic entity. Would I really do that to my own side? I'm a red-hearted red through and through after all."

"DANG IT, OLD MAN!" Grif shouted. "NOW'S NOT THE TIME!"

"Sarge, remember when you sold us out to the Blues and Reds and it took you weeks to see how evil they were before you decided to free us?" Tucker asked. "You said you wouldn't pull something like that again! So shut up, swallow your pride for the sake of the Multiverse, AND POINT THAT STUPID LAMP!"

"Dang, nabbit." Sarge grumbled. Reluctantly, Sarge lifted the black lamp toward the evil genie.

Jafar gasped when he saw the lamp and tried to escape, but he couldn't. Despite his best efforts, he was pulled into the lamp like a black hole. His fate was sealed. Jafar disappeared into the lamp and the area started to calm down.

"Good work, Sarge." Tucker said.

"I'm proud of you, sir." Simmons said.

"So what now?" Sora asked.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin gasped.

The Reds and Blues climbed out of the pit and back into the room they were in before. However, much to everyone's surprise, the princess wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Jasmine, where are you?" Aladdin called out with no answer.

While Aladdin continued searching, Sora approached the Keyhole. He pointed his keyblade and shot the light to the hole. At first, the Keyhole was being filled with treasure, but then, it was sealed in brick and stone.

Suddenly, the cave started to rumble. Boulders and rocks were falling from the ceiling almost hitting the Reds and Blues.

"What's happening?" Goofy asked.

"The cave's collapsing!" Simmons shouted. "We need to go, now!"

"What about Jasmine?" Aladdin asked.

"She's not here, obviously!" Tucker answered while he grabbed the original lamp. "Let's make a break for it!"

The Reds and Blues hoofed it to the carpet the Genie enlarged again. They hopped on top of it and rode it straight out. They barely escaped the cave before it collapsed. They continued their speed until they made it all the way back to Agrabah.

* * *

Back at Aladdin's home, the Reds and Blues continued to talk.

"Not again." Tucker said.

"What do you mean again?" Simmons asked.

"I mean, this is the second time a chick disappeared on our watch since we started. Last time, it was with this girl called Alice."

"So the Heartless took them." Sister said. "But why?"

"Who knows?" Grif asked. "But taking into attack usual bad guy moves, it can't be anything good."

"Don't worry about it, mi amigos." Genie said. "I've got a solution. Al, you've got a single wish left. Just say the word, and I'll bring Jasmine back here lickity-split."

Aladdin thought for a moment. It wasn't an easy decision, but he made it. "I… I wish… for your freedom, Genie."

Genie wasn't expecting that. "What?" Suddenly, the gold bracers around his wrists disappeared in a flash of light. "I'm… I'm free?"

"A deal's a deal." Aladdin said. "Now, you can go out and be your own person. But if you can, do you think you can help out Reds and Blues find Jasmine?"

"Hmm." Genie said. "Sorry, Al, but I'm done taking orders. But a favor… that's different." He pulled out a blue gem and passed it to the Reds and Blues. "Take this and use it whenever you need me."

"This is just like that one with the lion we found." Simmons said. "Wait, you mean you know we're…"

"Buddy, I've been around for a hundred-thousand years." Genie said. "I can tell certain things."

"So we've got a genie to summon at our beck and call now." Tucker said. "Awesome."

"And with my Keyhole-tracking algorithm, this will make our job so much easier." Simmons said.

"I still don't know how I feel about that." Donald said.

"Hey, I think it's a good idea," Sora said, "Even if I don't exactly understand it."

"Yeah, don't feel bad, Sora." Caboose said. "I don't understand most things anyway."

Everyone laughed not even considering the evil meeting afoot at the same time.

* * *

Hades, Maleficent, and Riku met up in the dark room.

"That smarmy vizier could've had 'em," Hades said, "If someone had stuck around to give him a hand."

"Hey, I did my part. I brought the princess, didn't I?" Riku asked. "Now, as you promised…"

"Of course, my boy." Maleficent said. She waved her hand at the table, which projected a young girl sleeping.

"Kairi!" Riku said eagerly.

"She waits for you." Maleficent said. "I have prepared a vessel for you to travel through the darkness."

From the side of the room, Captain Hook marched in. "Just remember, this is no pleasure cruise. It won't be a pleasant voyage."

Riku turned back to the fairy. "Why are you helping me? What's the catch?"

"Catch?" Maleficent asked. "Silly boy, you're like a son to me. I only want you to be happy. Believe what you must."

Riku gave one last glare before departing with Captain Hook. Maleficent and Hades were left alone while the table projected the Reds and Blues.

"Well, while that little gremlin is playing pirate, perhaps we should address the armored idiots." Hades said. "I hear you've met them personally."

"I admit, they are even stranger in person than I originally thought." Maleficent said. "But that doesn't mean we can't manage them. Even if they manage to find their way here, they'll be no match for our defenses. I do, in fact, give them credit for finding the Keyhole so easily. If we found out, it would be useful for our cause."

Hades looked at the projection. "Well, you gotta remember that those nitwits are a bunch of wild cards. Like that blue one who gave my dog a belly rub. I don't think he even knows what darkness is. And that guy with the shotgun. He…" His eyes widened all of a sudden and his mouth slowly opened wider and wider. A slight chuckle came from his mouth that grew into an out of control burst of laughter.

"What?" Maleficent asked.

"Hold on!" Hades shouted trying to catch his breath. As soon as he could stop, he pointed at the projection of Sarge which Maleficent looked at. She observed and smiled.

"Well, what do you know? It looks like these wild cards just stacked the aces in our favor. This could be used to our advantage."

They were in fact talking about what Sarge had been hiding. While the rest of his team were marching ahead of him, he slipped something in his armor without them knowing. Something he thought would be useful. Something he didn't want the others to know he took. Something he didn't know would make things incredibly difficult if handled wrong in any way.

Sarge was smuggling Jafar's lamp.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _Sorry I haven't updated this in a while. I'm just glad I got around to it. Any and all comments are welcome._


End file.
